Otchłań
by Piotrune
Summary: The newest Doctor's adventures after 4 series.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Chwila. Chwila i już. Pojęcie chwili może być bardzo względne, bo na przykład chwila może trwać ułamek sekundy i być zarazem jedną z najwspanialszych momentów w życiu. Jednakże chwilka może trwać ździebko dłużej, będąc jednocześnie najgorszą, najbardziej żenującą chwilą w chorobie znaną życie. Peter doskonale o tym wiedział.

Peter Black mógł śmiało nazwać się pechowcem. Dlaczego? Być może dlatego, że miał 25 lat, nie mógł poszczycić się posiadaniem rodziny, a na dodatek zajmował dość stanowisko w instytucie Torchwood, mimo tego iż zdał chemię z wyróżnieniem. Co prawda i tak był o włos od straty tej posady z pewnego dość dziwnego powodu. Mianowicie Peter nigdy nie miał szczęścia. Znany był z tego, że miał doskonałe poczucie czasu, aby znaleźć się tam gdzie nie powinien. Natomiast jeśli już się znalazł to zawsze w pobliżu niego, działy się dziwne i niewytłumaczalne sytuacje.

Koledzy z pracy proponowali mu pomoc, żeby rozwiązać jego nietypowy problem- od zakucia i wtrącenia do lochów, aż do nieudanej próby wymazania pamięci. Jednak żaden z tych cudownych „leków" mu nie pomógł. Na dodatek Peter mógł dodać do swoich kolekcji kolejną wpadkę.

Otóż tego wieczora miał dostarczyć ściśle tajne dokumenty do niejakiej Rose Tyler. Był on tym faktem tak niezmiernie uradowany, że postanowił założyć jeden ze swoich specjalnych

garniturów- w końcu po trzech latach pracy jako asystent zasłużył na awans, a wiedział, iż dobra rekomendacja może mu w tym pomóc...

Właśnie podjechał pod wielką, misternie zdobioną bramę, na której można było przeczytać napis „Rezydencja Tyler'ów". Rzucił on krótkie spojrzenie na domofon, na którym znajdowały się trzy przyciski:

~Państwo Jackie i Pete Tyler

~Pani Rose Tyler

~Doktor John Smith*

Zgodnie z poleceniem wcisnął przycisk „2", tym samym uruchamiając automatyczną sekretarkę.

-Witamy w panelu gościnnym domu państwa Tyler- oznajmił zimny kobiecy głos- podaj przybyszu imię nazwisko oraz cel wizyty.

-Eee... Peter Black. Przyniosłem pani Rose Tyler bardzo ważne dokumenty.

-Zrozumiałam. Życzymy panu miłego wieczoru.

Brama się otworzyła, a czarny samochód wjechał zgrabnie omijając kryształową fontannę. Po chwili zatrzymał się w miejscu przypominającym parking. Peter przystąpił do wykonywania obowiązków służbowych. Wysiadł z samochodu i zamarł z wrażenia, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przed oczyma zobaczył najpiękniejszy widok jaki w życiu widział.

Nie mam zamiaru opisywać, jaki to ład panował na dziedzińcu. Jak różnokolorowe rośliny- od grusz, do rododendronów- tworzyły skomplikowane mozaiki. Pośród tego wszystkiego stała ogromna altana, ozdobiona rożnymi wzorkami. Każdy wzorek przypominał jakby wycinek z kawałka czyjegoś życia- nie wiedział dlaczego, ale sadził, iż jeden z nich przedstawia jakąś budkę.... Jednak to wszystko nie mogło równać się ogromnym domem, który stał na samym wzgórzu. Widać było, iż rodzina, która tu mieszka, musi mieć spore wpływy. Mężczyzna ruszył powoli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, mijając po drodze niebieską budkę policyjną stojącą samotnie na zboczu. Po chwili stanął przed drzwiami, po czym donośnie zapukał. Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach błędnego wlepiania wzroku w klamkę oraz ponownego, trzykrotnego zapukania nikt nie odpowiedział, postanowił wejść do środka

-Halo?- zapytał przestraszonym głosem. Niestety odpowiedziało mu tylko echo. Jednak po chwili usłyszał dziwny stukot dobiegający z góry.

-Pani Tyler?- ponownie zapytał i tak samo jak poprzednio nikt nie odpowiedział, co gorsza dziwny dźwięk się nasilił. Chłopak niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę. Nic, znowu stukot. Powoli wdrapywał się na górę, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

-Czy ktoś tu jest?- doszedł na szczyt, po czym ruszył korytarzem w miejsce źródła tych odgłosów. Po chwili stanął przed drzwiami za którymi, jak stwierdził coś się kryło. Postanowił lekko je uchylić. Spojrzał przez szparę, a potem, w ułamku sekundy zamknął drzwi oraz biegiem ruszył na dół, nienawidząc samego siebie za to co zobaczył.**

-Dlaczego zawsze mi się to trafia?- pomyślał z nienawiścią- przecież na świecie jest sześć miliardów ludzi.-

Zbiegł na dół, kierując się do wyjścia. Właśnie otwierał drzwi, kiedy przypomniał sobie o dokumentach.

-Hmm zostawię je w salonie- postanowił. Ruszył żwawym krokiem, aby mieć to już za sobą. Dotarł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, które musiało być salonem, bo w przekonaniu Peter'a salony w wielkich domach zawsze były ciemne i opuszczone. Wyczuł rękami stolik lecz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam.

-Halo?- spytał się nieznajomego- Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie powinienem tu wchodzić, ale...-

-Jak mogłeeeeem być taaaaki głupiiiii.... hickup...-

-Halo? Kim jesteś?- rzucił pytanie obcemu, ale równie dobrze mógł spytać się o to klamki od drzwi, dlatego postanowił odnaleźć jakiekolwiek źródło światła.

-Cholera! Po co im tyle gratów!- powiedział ze złością, kiedy po raz kolejny wpadł na jakiś mebel. Lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam- eee... to znaczy... proszę mi wybaczyć...-

Nie wiedział jak w tej zupełnej ciemności dostał się do lampki, ale nie dbał o to ważne teraz było jak się wytłumaczy. Zapalił światło i z dziwną ulgą stwierdził, że mężczyzna siedzący na kanapie jest kompletnie pijany.

-Onaaa tyle się mnieee naszukałaaa... hickup... a ja ją zostawiłam- wycharczał z trudem mężczyzna.

-Tak, to znaczy nie, a zresztą...- odpowiedział zbity z tropu Peter.

Próbował przecisnąć się do mężczyzny, który był ubrany w płaszcz koloru beżowego oraz prążkowany brązowy garnitur.

-Kochałaaaa mnie! I ja ją! Bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale- łza spłynęła mu po policzku

-Nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałeś- dokończył Peter. Nie miał pojęcie dlaczego wypowiedział te słowa, po prostu czuł, że tak powinno być.

-Ja... Ty... Skąd o tym wiesz?

-Nie wiem- Zapewnił go- a właściwie to jak ma pan na imię?

-Jestem Do... hickup... ktor, a ty?-

-Peter Black. Więc Doktorze pozwól, że ci pomogę. Gdzie jest twoja sypialnia?-

-Och- uśmiechnął się sennie Doktor- Ja tu... nie... mieszkam. Zaprowadź mnie do TARDIS.

-Gdzie?-

-No tak. Wybacz zapomniałem... hickup... Do niebieskiej budki stojącej na zewnątrz-

-Budki?- powtórzył zdziwiony Peter, choć poczuł, że teraz woli się nie kłócić z obcym- No dobrze, a teraz wstań- objął Doktora w pasie, zarzucając sobie jego rękę na szyję.

-Allons-y Peter!- dodał rozbawiony do łez Doktor

-Allons-y- odpowiedział mężczyzna, który skupił się na tym aby utrzymać mężczyznę. Powoli i jak najciszej tylko potrafili (to znaczy tak jak najciszej potrafił Peter, bo Doktor był zbyt pijany żeby o to dbać) ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Wyszli na świeże powietrze. Peter zaczął się rozglądać za niebieską budka, jednak w następnej chwili wydał z siebie jęk. Przecież obok miejsca gdzie zaparkował stała budka, o której Doktor wspominał.

~Świetnie~ pomyślał z ironią~ Nie dość, że dźwigam pijanego chłopa, który raczy mnie fanaberiami o budce, to jeszcze muszę się z nim taszczyć na sam dół wzgórza! Cholerne szczęście!~

Siłą woli próbował siebie zmusić do myślenia o czymś innym, żeby ułatwić sobie wędrówkę. Nie mógł.

~Dasz radę~ powtarzał sobie w myślach cały czas, jednak kolana coraz bardziej uginały mu się pod ciężarem Doktora.

-Piękne dzisiaj niebo- stwierdził rozmarzonym głosem Doktor patrząc na gwieździste niebo- idealne ma przejażdżki.

-Tak, tak- odparł sceptycznie Peter zastanawiając się nad złowieszczą mocą alkoholu oraz tym co potrafi zrobić z ludźmi- cudowne.

-O zobacz tam jest Proxima Cenaturi, a tam Syriusz, a tam Supernova i każdą widziałem z bliska...-

I tak schodzili, powolutku, mijając kolejne odległości.

-... a potem nadeszła Wojna Czasu i... hickup...- mamrotał mężczyzna

Peter się uśmiechnął, ale nie dlatego, że Doktor jak na pijaną osobę lubił opowiadać zabawne historyjki, ale dlatego, że już dochodzili do niebieskiej budki, o której właśnie wspominał...

-Ona jest niesamowita... zobaczysz!-

-Niewątpliwie będzie się czym zachwycać-

Jeszcze trochę, już tylko trzy kroki, dwa, krok- niecierpliwie odliczał Peter. Oparł Doktora o budkę, po czym spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Na próżno.

-Fantastycznie!- żachnął się.

-Ja spróbuje- odparł rozchichotany Doktor i o dziwo otworzył drzwi bez problemu- Witamy na pokładzie TARDIS.-

Peter nic odpowiedział, nie mógł, bo był w zbyt wielkim szoku.

~O Boże! Ona jest większa w środku~ pomyślał przerażony~ a więc te wszystkie opowieści o gwiazdach, planetach i jakiejś Wojnie Czasu to była prawda?

-To pomożesz mi czy nie?- spytał zniecierpliwiony Doktor, który kurczowo trzymał się drzwi.

-Och tak, tak- Black złapał Doktora tak jak poprzednio- To gdzie jest twoja sypialnia?-

-Drugi korytarz, piąte drzwi na lewo- odrzekł po czym wskazał na jedyny korytarz, w którym paliło się ciemnoniebieskie światło. Skierował się w stronę „drugiego korytarza i piątych drzwi na lewo" zgodnie z poleceniem Doktora. Czuł palące pragnienie odpowiedzi, jednak wiedział, że tej nocy niczego się nie dowie. Po chwili weszli do sypialni Doktora.

-Jeszcze trochę... Dobra ... i odeśpij. Rano porozmawiamy. Dobranoc- odrzekł, po czym wyszedł zostawiając pijanego mężczyznę, który po chwili już spał...

***

≈... _ Płoń, spłoń wiecznym ogniem!_ ... ≈

≈... _Jak twoi rodzice, jak twój dom!... ≈_

≈... _Spłoń! Stań się mną- złym bogiem... ≈_

≈..._ Razem odbudujemy Władców Czasu... ≈_

≈..._ Tchniemy w nich życie... ≈_

≈... _Wsłuchaj się w mój głos- przepadnij za w czasu... ≈_

≈..._ Złego czarta wprawimy w istnienie... ≈_

≈_... Spełnij to co w księdze wpisane... ≈_

-NIEEEEEE!- z wrzaskiem obudził się przerażony Doktor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Ból głowy dawał się we znaki Doktorowi, który właśnie obudził się na swoim łóżku. Nie był on przygotowany na skutki ziemskiego kaca, ponieważ nie sądził, że organizm władcy czasu zareaguje tak samo. Teraz jednak walczył on ze swoją tymczasową chorobą. Starając się zapomnieć o nim, próbował sobie przypomnieć swój ostatni sen. Tamtej nocy widział dom. Dom, który płonął, a w środku niego byli ludzie, którzy błagali go o pomoc. Pamiętał, że chciał im pomóc, ale nie mógł, ponieważ ktoś, _a może coś_ trzymało go i recytowało dziwne słowa. Następnie dziwna postać odwróciła się do niego, a on ujrzał straszliwe. Obcy nosił kaptur, który zasłaniał twarz. Jednakże najgorsze były oczy, a w każdym razie dwie jasnozielone plamy, które śmiało można było nazwać oczami. Twarz ta była wykrzywiona wściekłością, doskonale oddającą szaleństwo jej właściciela. Doktor patrząc na niego czuł wszechogarniający strach, poczuł, że jest bezsilny, bezbronny jak małe dziecko pozbawione opieki. _Władca Czasu całkowicie bezbronny._

~_Spójrz na swoje ręce_~ wychrypiała władczym głosem postać. Doktor posłusznie spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były one całe umazane krwią... Ludzką krwią...

~J_esteś mordercą! To ty ich zabiłeś_...~ postać wskazała na płonący dom ~..._ i tamtych. Tamtych też_~ wskazał na kolejne budynki, stojące w płomieniach. ~ _Ale ty to doskonale wiesz, bo przecież pamiętasz jaki byłeś przez całe swoje dzieciństwo. A może nie pamiętasz? Nie pamiętasz jak mordowałeś tych wszystkich ludzi, jak patrzyłeś gdy giną. Nie pamiętasz bo w końcu sam ci to wymazałem. Pamiętasz tylko jak pewnego dnia obudziłeś się z krwią na rękach_- dodała mściwie postać z kapturem. ~ _Taka jest twoja prawdziwa natura. Natura Mordercy. Nich wszyscy się dowiedzą, że ich Doktor wcale nie jest taki dobry jak się im wydaje...._~ zaśmiał się pustym śmiechem.

-NIEEEEEE!- wrzasnął Doktor po czym obudził się z koszmaru. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmyślał na temat tamtego snu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to była tylko nocna mara- wytwór jego wyobraźni i nie musi się martwić. Postanowił wstać, ubrać się i jak zwykle zabawić się w ratowanie świata. Właśnie zamykał drzwi od swojego pokoju kiedy poczuł dziwne wibracje w powietrzu.

-Co?!?- zdziwił się

Podążył przyspieszonym krokiem za drganiami, które zdawały się dochodzić z kokpitu. Wszedł właśnie do głównego pomieszczenia, kiedy ujrzał młodego człowieka siedzącego za stolikiem i mieszającym w małym naczynku.

-**CO?!?- ** wychrypiał osłupiały Doktor. Nikogo nie zapraszał na pokład TARDIS, dobrze by o tym wiedział, a wczorajszej nocy... No właśnie wczorajszej nocy...

-To- odpowiedział znudzonym głosem chłopak- powinno ci pomóc- podał Doktorowi naczynie pełne brązowatego płynu.

-Pomóc? W czym?-

-Ta twoja rasa... jak jej tam? Władcy Czasu, tak? Też byli tacy niedomyślni?- dodał tonem pełnym irytacji- na przypadłość niedzielnych alkoholików. Bierzesz czy nie?-

Doktor wziął naczynie, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się jego zawartości.

-Hmmm... Niezmiernie ciekawe połączenie... To zapewne jest ka...- przerwał w połowie zdania. Nagle włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku. Znów poczuł dziwny rezonans w powietrzu.

-Czujesz to?-- spytał się człowieka stojącego naprzeciw niego- jakby spalenizna-

-Wydaje Ci się- chłopak zaczerpnął powietrza lecz niczego nie poczuł.

Doktor jednak go zignorował.

-Energia! Przyspieszone cząsteczki materii wzajemnie wprowadzają się w drgania, powodując wibracje nie wyczuwalne dla człowieka- wyrecytował nienaturalnie szybkim tempem. Wyciągnął on wkręt soniczny z kieszeni marynarki, po czym zaczął obchodzić panel kontrolny, mrucząc co chwila jakieś słowa. Po minucie jednak zatrzymał się celując śrubokrętem w przybysza.

-Przecież to niemożliwe... ale, może jednak? Nie... TARDIS by to wyczuła! Ja bym to wyczuł!-

-Co jest takiego niemożliwego? I dlaczego celujesz swoją zabaweczką we mnie?-

Doktor przyjrzał się badawczo właścicielowi tego pytania. Zauważył, jest około dwudziestopięcioletnim, szczupłym i wysokim brunetem, o dość krótkich włosach i piwnych oczach.

-Jak Ci na imię?-

-Peter Black-

- A więc Peter myślę, że mój śrubokręt po prostu robi mi psikusa- powiedział Doktor, choć nadal badawczo przyglądał się chłopakowi.- Opowiedz mi lepiej co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy.-

Peter westchnął ciężko, po czym zaczął opowiadać, to co pamiętał z wydarzeń poprzedniego wieczora.

-Więc mówisz, że wspomniałem coś o „jakiejś Wojnie Czasu", gwiazdach i planetach- odezwał się uśmiechnięty Doktor.

-Tak, tak mówię- wyjąkał Peter licząc na to, iż teraz uda mu się zdobyć klika cennych odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

Nagle wnętrze budki zaczęło się trząść. Wszytko wokół nich dygotało. Peter kurczowo trzymał się krzesła, jednak okazało się błędem, bo po chwili wyrżnął się z nim na podłogę.

-CO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY SIĘ DZIEJE!?- ryknął

-TARDIS chyba wpadł na coś!-

-JAK TO WPADŁ NA COŚ? PRZECIEŻ BYLIŚMY NA POWIERZCHNI!

-Widać natrafił na zakłócenia falowe- wyszeptał Doktor który majstrował przy panelu sterowania.

-Och tak, to naprawdę wiele wyjaśnia- odrzekł sarkastycznie Peter.

Drgania po chwili ustały. Budka znów stała na lądzie. Ruszył w stronę drzwi TARDIS, chcąc jak najszybciej się stąd wyrwać . Nie dbał o to, że nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, nie dbał o to że właśnie znajduję się w ogromnej budce z Władcą Czasu. Chciał wrócić do swojego domu i o wszystkim zapomnieć.

-Nie!- krzyknął Doktor do wychodzącego Petera- tam mogą być...-

-KOSMICI!- dokończył zduszonym wrzaskiem chłopak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

**-**Stać!- krzyknął stwór do mężczyzny, który właśnie wybiegł z dziwnej niebieskiej budki- Kim jesteś?- dodał lecz tym razem podniósł swoją broń, która wcześniej zwisała mu przy pasie.

-KOSMICI!- obcy wydał z siebie przeraźliwy dźwięk.

-Odpowiedz na pytanie, ale już! Więcej nie będę powtarzać- odparł rozjuszony kosmita, celując prosto w pierś chłopaka. Drzwi od budki ponownie się otworzyły, ukazując kolejną postać. Był nią trzydziestoparoletni mężczyzna w beżowym płaszczu, brązowym garniturze oraz śmiesznych butach. Rzucił on krótkie spojrzenie na uzbrojonego żołnierza, po czym wyciągnął jakiś papier.

-John Smith- spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał w ręku- eee inspektor do międzygalaktycznych przestępstw. A ty zapewne jesteś jednym z warnów- zakończył z uśmiechem.

Peter stwierdził, że najlepszym słowem pozwalającym określić warnów była galaretka. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego. Może ze względu na zielonkawy kolor skóry, wielkie żółte zęby, przerośniętą sylwetkę, a może ze względu na sposób w jaki się poruszali, który łudząco przypominał galaretkę.

-Witamy pana na planecie Xorax 2- odezwał się drugi warn, który właśnie przyszedł na miejsce wydarzenia- cieszymy się, że policja międzygalaktyczna dba o sprawy mieszkańców-

-Ale panie Generale!- zaczął warn

-Dosyć Krick!- uciszył go Generał- Panowie proszę za mną trzeba was wtajemniczyć w sprawę.

Peter nie dowierzał. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu był na Ziemi, że nagle znajdzie się gdzieś na krańcu wszechświata, podążając za czymś zielonym o stopniu generalskim. Wciąż miał zamęt w głowie, ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się wśród kosmitów i to z nie własnej woli. Co prawda pracował w Torchwood, jednak tam był tylko zwykłym cieciem, tudzież asystentem. Teraz pragnął poznać tylko kilka odpowiedzi.

-Ci warni- odezwał się do Doktora- kim oni są?-

-Warni to taka rasa która uważa się za najemników. Wzbudzają oni strach, ponieważ napadają oni na mniejsze i słabsze planety, grabiąc je, a niekiedy niszcząc, mordując przy tym mieszkańców. Zresztą mówi się o nich jak o bandzie dziwaków w stylu wikingów-

-Mi to bardziej przypomina galaretkę- mruknął pod nosem, a Doktor cicho zachichotał.

-Właściwie jak się tu znaleźliśmy?- ciągnął Peter

-Widzisz mój TARDIS to statek do podróż międzygalaktycznych i czasowych. Myślę, iż wyczuł on zakłócenia falowe. W tym miejscu jest coś, co ściągnęło TARDIS z Ziemi do roku 3000, z tego co się orientuję-

Mózg chłopaka powoli trawił informacje, jednakże poczuł ulgę, kiedy nareszcie coś się przed nim odsłaniało.

-Jak Ci na imię?-

-Doktor-

-A ten John Smith? Już gdzieś spotkałem to nazwisko...-

-Nazwałbym to pseudonimem artystycznym-

-Ci kosmici mówią w naszym języku!-

-Nie, mówią po wareńsku.- odparł Doktor. Zauważył zdziwione spojrzenie Petera więc dodał- Po prostu TARDIS przekłada Ci na twój ojczysty język.-

-Jest w mojej głowie?-

-Tak, ale to nieszkodliwe-

-Witajcie w MATKA- odezwał się w końcu Generał, podchodząc do najwyższego budynku.

-MATKA?- zainteresował się Doktor.

-Międzyplanetarna Agencja Tajnych Komandosów Alpha. Zajmujemy się pozyskiwaniem nowych technologii, badań i takich tam.-

-Coś jak ziemski Torchwood?- pomyślał na głos Peter

-Tak. Zapraszam do środka panie John Smith i pana, panie?-

-Peter Black-

-I pana, panie Black- odparł Generał, po czym wszedł do środka.

***

Porównanie Torchwood do MATKA było zupełnie niestosowne. No bo jak można porównać dwie różne instytucje o milenijnej różnicy. Peter z zachwytem obserwował nowoczesną technologię, której Torchwood by się nie powstydziło. Na ścianach widniały ogromne telewizory, które pokazywały bardzo dokładny obraz spod mikroskopów. Peter zobaczył jak Doktor z ciekawością ogląda pracownie fizyczne, jak swoim bystrym okiem bada wynalazki, jak próbuje skorzystać z jednego z nich i w końcu jak mówi ~to jest wspaniałe~.

Przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze na Doktora, jednak potem wkroczył do działu chemicznego. Poczuł delikatną woń mikstur i leków.

~Nareszcie mój żywioł~ pomyślał ze spokojem. Podniósł on próbówkę i ostrożnie przeanalizował.

-Kwas, ale jakiś nieznany- spojrzał na monitor komputera, który także analizował zawartość naczynka.

/..._Będziesz idealny... idealny kozioł ofiarny.../-_usłyszał przytłumiony głos, który wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

-Słucham?- spojrzał w stronę Doktora, który właściwie rozmawiał z Generałem.

_/...Inny, a jednocześnie najlepszy.../_

-Halo?- spostrzegł, iż głoś dochodził z korytarza naprzeciwko sektora chemicznego. Podszedł powoli do niego, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Zajrzał ostrożnie na korytarz, na którym nie paliły się żadne światła. Zobaczył mężczyznę, który wyłonił się z ciemności.

~Warn?- pomyślał -Nie, nie wygląda na galaretę-

_/... No chodź, wejdź. Przecież tak cię to ciekawi.../_

Wszedł na korytarz, powoli zbliżając się do postaci.

-Kim jesteś?-

-Jestem Morfem- wyciągnął rękę w geście przywitania.

-Peter Black- krótko uścisnął rękę Morfa, co spowodowało złowieszczy uśmiech na jego twarzy.

-Eee... Co tutaj robisz?- zapytał Peter

-Musisz dokonać wyboru- odparła chłodno postać, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w głąb korytarza.

-Zaczekaj!- Peter pobiegł za postacią. Nie wiedział czemu to robi. Wiedział, że musi, tak nakazywała mu intuicja. Podążał za postacią przez cały główny korytarz, schodami na górne piętro oraz górny korytarz. Ujrzał jak Morf wchodzi do jednego z pomieszczeń. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do pomieszczenia. Zerknął do środka. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce zabiło mu szybciej. Po środku pokoju stał nikt inny jak on sam- Peter Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Pracując w MATKA trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko. Właściwie było to jedno jedyne prawo, które znał każdy pracownik tego instytutu. Wiedziała o tym również Kendra. Kednra Lape była warnem, jednak w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała żadnego z tych wielkich, zielonych stworów z paskudnymi kłami. Była natomiast łudząco podobna do człowieka, z dwoma malutkimi różnicami- była dwukrotnie silniejsza od zwykłej ziemianki, no i miała czerwone oczy. Wszystko to było spowodowane błędem w jej genach, błędem, przy którym warni jej współczuli. Ona sama natomiast cieszyła się, że jest inna, inna niż te zielonkawe stworki z którymi codziennie się spotykała. Kednra pracowała w Matka jako informatyk, z czego była dumna, ponieważ zawsze interesowały ją obce technologie. Aktualnie pracowała nad swoim nowym wynalazkiem- mini teleportem. Dochodziła szósta, kiedy koleżanka wyrwała ją z pracy.

-Kończysz Czerwonooka?- spytała kobieta, która stanęła w drzwiach.- Chciała bym jeszcze wyskoczyć na miasto-

-Och tak Liz. Za pięć minut będę gotowa.-

-Ok. Będę czekać przy portierni- odpowiedziała Liz, zostawiając Kendrę samą w pracowni.

Dziewczyna wstała, szykując się do wyjścia. Jak zwykle zostawiła strażnikowi karteczkę, aby nie dotykał projektów. Odnalazła torebkę, po czym wyszła z pracowni. Znajdowała się na białym korytarzu skrzydła północnego. Skierowała się w stronę portierni. Po pięciu minutach była już na miejscu. Zaczęła się rozglądać za swoją przyjaciółką, jednak nikogo nie zauważyła.

-Liz wyłaź! To nie jest zabawne!- zawołała poirytowana. Jednak Liz się nie pojawiła. Właśnie postanowiła zapytać portierów czy nie widzieli jej koleżanki. Podeszła do szarych drzwi, znajdujących się tuż przy wejściu, zapukała i nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła.

-Dzień dobry chłopcy...- urwała, ponieważ spostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie ma.

-Gdzie oni się wszyscy podziali, do cholery!- pomyślała ze złością.

Odwróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy usłyszała...

_/...-Nie możesz tego zrobić!_

_/...- Ależ mogę! I wiesz, obawiam się, iż wszystko pójdzie na twoje konto. Czyż to nie piękne?_

Kendra odwróciła się z powrotem w poszukiwanie źródła głosów. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie , że jeden z telewizorów jest włączony. Spojrzała w ekran. Zobaczyła na nim dwóch jednakowych mężczyzn stojących w jakimś ciemnym pokoju.

~Przecież to opuszczony korytarz~ pomyślała zaskoczona~ to dziw, że tam działają kamery~

Ponownie zerknęła na ekran.

/... _Od samego początku byłeś idealny. Sam wepchałeś się do MATKA. I bardzo dobrze. Teraz ja przejmę władzę. Ta planeta ma ogromny potencjał. Nie można go nie wykorzystać..._

_/.. Ale dlaczego ja?_

_/.. Czy to nie oczywiste? Przecież nie będą szukać innego sprawcy. Ja się ulotnie, a ciebie złapią i skażą na śmierć. Plan idealny._

_/... Powtarza, nie możesz ich zabić!.../_-jeden z mężczyzn wskazał na coś. Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że oprócz dwóch mężczyzn, w pokoju znajduję się parę osób. Jedną z nich była Liz.

_/... Mogę i zrobię to teraz_.../- meżczyzna wyciągną broń, po czym bez wahania zabił wszystkie osoby w tym Liz.

-NIEEEEEE!- wrzasnęła Kendra, zagłuszając alarm, który rozniósł się po całym instytucie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

-Nie! To nie ja!- wrzeszczał rozpaczliwie Peter, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku strażnika.

-Panowie...- zaczął Doktor, który też był trzymany bez warna.

-Milczeć!- ryknął Generał.

-Ale...-

-Powiedziałem: Milczeć!- zwrócił się Peter'owi- Panie Black w imieniu mocy instytutu nadanego mi przez ludność, oskarżam pana o zabójstwo pięciu osób...-

-TO NIE JA!!!-

-... i skazuję pana na karę śmierci- mściwie uśmiechnął się- Natomiast co do pana, panie Smith. To pan przyprowadził tutaj swojego koleżkę, dlatego profilaktycznie pan też jest winien tej zbrodni-

-A to mi nowość- prychnął ironicznie Doktor

-W związku z powyższym, pana też skazuję na karę śmierci. Wyrok odbędzie się dziś o północy na miejskiej szubienic-

-A co z prawem do sprawiedliwego osądu?- spytał Doktor- przecież każdy więzień ma do tego prawo-

-Tutaj ja jestem władzą-

-Insynuję pan, iż nie ma coś takiego jak sprawiedliwość-

-Bystry jesteś- żachnął Peter

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła kobieta. Podeszła do Generała, po czym powiedziała:

-Panie Generale, ci ludzie są niewinni-

Generał spojrzał badawczo na dziewczynę.

-Wylegitymuj się-

-Kendra Lape. Pracownica działu informatycznego-

-Panno Lape. Wszystkie dowody wskazują na tego chłopaka. Jak więc chce pani udowodnić ich niewinność?-

-Kamery zarejstrowały...-

-Nie bądź śmieszna! Kamery już dawno tutaj nie działają-

-Ale...-

-Niechże panie łaskawie wróci do pracy!-

-Ale...-

-Do pracy!-

-Przepraszam- Doktor uśmiechnał się do wszystkich- Ja chciałbym wysłuchać zeznań...-

-MILCZEĆ!-

-NIE! ZNAM PIĘĆ MILIARDÓW JĘZYKÓW I BĘDĘ MÓWIŁ!- wykrzyczał wściekle Doktor.

Generał wykrzywił twarz w paskudnym uśmiech.

-Zkaneblować go. I wsadzić do celi!-

-Panie Generale, nalegam aby pan mnie wysłuchał- zaczęła Kendra

-Cóż za niesubordynacja!- zwrócił się do strażnika- Niech pan wyprowadzi stąd pannę Lape. Aha, a pana Blacka niech pan przyprowadzi do sali przesłuchań. Trzeba go DOKŁADNIE przesłuchć. Po tych słowach Generał odwrócił się na pięcie I wyszedł zostawiając Doktora, Petera i resztę w pomieszczeniu...

***

Godzinę później

-Otworzyć kratę!- warn zwrócił się do strażników więziennych- przyprowadziłem więźnia z przesłuchania- wskazał na zakrwawionego mężczyznę, który na plecach miał, cieńkie szramy- ślady po biczu.

-Przesłuchanie- uśmiechnął się jeden ze strażników, ukazując swoje ostre zęby- uwielbiam przesłuchania-

Otworzył on kraty więzienne. Warn wprowadził niedbale zakrawawionego mężczynę, po czym natychmiast opuścił pomieszczenie.

-Ej! Ty! Wstawaj- warknął strażnik do nieprzytomnego- lepiej żebyś jak najwięcej zapamiętaj z ostatnich godzin życia- dodał rechotajął złośliwie, po czym odszedł razem z drugim strażnikiem.

Chłopak obudził się. Bolało go całe ciało, kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuję.

-Hmm... Errr. Aaaa- usłyszał jak ktoś mówi, jakby przez knebel.

-Doktor?- rozejrzał się. Na drugim końcu celi ujrzał zakneblowanego Doktora, leżacego samotnie. Ruszył aby mu pomóc. Po chwili Doktor rozcierał już sobie nadgarstki.

-Co ci się u diabła- zapytał Doktor patrząc na zakrawionego mężczyznę.

-Nic... Po prostu zapoznałem się z tutejszymi metodami przesłuchań- odpowiedział Peter próbując się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło mu- W każdym bądź razie pozostało nam kilka godzin życia-

-Wiem- Doktor podszedł do drzwi badając je swoim śrubokrętem- Ale tu wszytko jest szczelne-

-A nie masz tam gdzieś za pazuchą zmieniacza czasu? Albo przenośnego TARDIS? Nie wiem... Nie mógłbyś cofnąć czasu, albo czegoś podobnego?-

-Nie. Nie mógłbym. A przenośne zmieniacze czasu praktycznie nie istnieją...-

-Boże! I ty nazywasz się Władcą Czasu. Czyli zgniniemy. Zginę gdzieś na odludziu, z kosmitą I na dodatek publicznie sna szubienicy. Po prostu fantastycznie! Lepszej śmierci nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć- syknął zajadliwie Peter- A chociaż jakieś czapki niewidki? Przenośne teleporty? Laserowe klucze?-

-Co powiedziałeś?- zapytał olśnięty Doktor .

-Nie słuchasz mnie!-

-Nie, słucham i wiem jak stąd wyjść!-

***

- Więc mówisz, że będziemy niewidzialni-odparł Peter biorąc klucz od Doktora.

- Nie niewidzialni, tylko niedostrzegalni. Taka subltelna różnica-

- Na jedno wychodzi!-

- Nie, popatrz- Doktor wyciągnął z kieszeni jeszcze jeden klucz, po czym założył go na szyję.

- I jak?-

-Widzę cię-

-Właśnie. Na tym polega różnica między niedostrzegalnością, a niewidzialnością-

-Teraz to już kompletnie nic nie rozumiem- odparł zrezygnowany Peter. Spojrzał na zegarek, który nosił na ręku- 2 godziny do egzekucji. Masz jakiś plan?-

-To co zwykle: improwizacja!-

-Zamierzasz iść na żywioł? A co jeśli nas złapią?-

-Narazie musimy stąd uciec. Potem się zobaczy- Doktor założył swój klucz na szyję- lepiej go załóż. Za pięć minut przyjdą strażnicy z drugiej zmiany-

~_To czyste szaleństwo. Na pewno nas złapią~_ pomyślał w duchu, choć zaufał Doktorowi.

Czekali jakiś czas na pojawienie się strażników. Usłyszeli ich ciężkie kroki, które rozchodziły się po całym korytarzu. Po chwili wyłonili się dwaj muskularni warni.

-Spójrz nie ma ich!- jeden z przybyłych wskazał na celę, w której kryli się niedostrzegalni Doktor i Peter.

-Bardzo śmieszne! Sprawdź jeszcze raz jak masz problemy ze wzrokiem-

-Zobacz sam!-

Obaj mężczyżni stanęli przed kratą.

-To niemożliwe!- wyszeptał strażnik – Przecież nie mogli sobie stąd tak wyjść!- otworzył wąskim kluczem drzwi, po czym wszedł do celi.

~_No dobra teraz albo nigdy...~_ pomyślał Peter obserwując jak Doktor wychodzi przez otwartą kratę. Zbliżył się do wyjścia starając się nie robić hałasu. Modląc się w duchu, aby wszystko się powiodło, wyszedł poza kratę.

- Trzeba powiadomić Generała. Nie mogli daleko uciec- nawijał jak najęty strażnik, wciąż badając celę.

-O Boże! Mamy przechlapane, jak to wszystko się rozniesie na międzynarodową skalę-

-Nie histeryzuj. Jeszcze jest szansa, że ich znajdziemy-

-I co? I tak się nam oberwie-

-Ale przynajmniej uciekinierzy zostaną natychmiastwo straceni-

-Faktycznie pocieszające...- mruknął sarkastycznie jeden ze strażników.

Peter i Doktor oddalali się coraz bardziej od miejsca ucieczki. Nasłuchując czy ktoś nie czai się za rogiem szli ciemnym korytarzem przed siebie, zmierzając do wyjścia z lochów.

-Właściwie to co się stało wtedy na tamtym korytarzu?- Doktor spojrzał na Petera.

-Trudno to wyjaśnić... Najpierw usłyszłem dziwny głos... Nazwał się morfem...-

-Morf? Przecież one są rzadsze niż dinozaury!-

-Co? spotkałeś je już?-

O taaak! Raz dwa morfy zamienione w małpy próbowały wykraść mi banana. Co za bezbożność!- odparł Doktor, czym wywołał chichot u Petera.

-Rażące świętokractwo-

Wyszli na główny hol. Ujżeli jak grupka ludu nerwowo krząta się pomiędzy pracownikami. Nagle ktoś z nich wypowiedział:

- Dwoje osobników uciekło z lochów. Uruchomić działalność dziewiątą... -

Jednak Doktor nie zatrzymywał się. Szedł pewnym i dumnym krokiem pomiędzy pracowniami. Peter podążał za nim. Stłumił w sobie chęć zadania pytania "i co teraz", jednak Doktor jakby odczytał jego myśli, bo po chwili oznajmił:

-Musimy spotkać się z panną Lape, a potem odnaleźć naszego małego podszywacza-

-Jak chcesz go znaleźć-

-Pewnie nadal siedzi na tamtym korytarz- Zauważył zdumione spojrzenie chłopaka więc dodał- Bo morfy mają to do siebie, że nie chętnie opuszczają swoje siedlisko-

Wkroczyli do dziłu informatycznego. Bez problemu odnaleźli Kendrę- w końcu była dość rozpoznawalna, a na dodatek nikogo oprócz niej nie było w pracowni. Doktor bez wahania ściągnął klucz za swojej szyi.

-Dzień dobry!- przywitał się z uśmiechem – mam do pani kilka pytań...-


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI

Kendra siedziała samotnie, popijając czarną jak smoła kawe. Upajając się mocnym jak jej rozpacz napojem, rozmyślała nad tym co wydarzyło się godzin temu. Jej przyjaciółka zginęła, dwóch niewinnych skazano na śmierć, a ona siedziała przy biurku, przygryzając wargi z bezsilności. Nagle usłyszała za sobą cudzy głos.

-Dzień dobry-

Odwróciła się tak szybko i gwałtownie, że aż w karku poczuła przeszywający ból. Ujrzała twarz mężczyzny o imieniu John oraz drugą osobę, która nagle wyłonił się po prostu znikąd. Osobę , którą nie dawno widziała na telewizorku w opuszczonej portiertni. Teraz był on cały pokrwawiony- ślady po torturowaniu jak się, zresztą słusznie, domyśliła.

-Mamy do pani kilka pytań- jej wzrok ponownie powędrował do mężczyzny w pasiastym garniturze.

-Doprawdy- odpowiedziała obojętnie.

-Tak- Doktor powoli podszedł do niej.

-Peter mógłbyś zamknąć drzwi?-

-A magiczne słowo?-

-Natychmiast!-

Peter, uśmiechając się, wykonał polecenie Doktora. Odwrócił się z powrotem do pozostałych. Zobaczył jak Doktor wygodnie siada na krześle. Jego łagodne spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę warnianki. Postanowił wziąć przykład z Doktora- w końcu wciąż był obolały po torturach zaplikowanych mu przez Generała . Opadł bezmyślnie na krzesło, starając się zignorować ból w plecach, który przypominał wbijanie tysiąca rozgrzanych do białości szpil.

-Panno Lape, co pani wtedy widziała. Co zarejstrowała kamera?-

-Dlaczego to mam zeznawać? Przecież nikt mi nie wierzy...-

-Ja pani wierze- Doktor uśmiechnął się szarmancko- a więc?-

-A więc...- odparła dziewczyna, po czym zaczęła opowiadać wszystko co pamiętała-... a potem dwóch takich jak ten tutaj- wskazała na bladego z bólu Petera... Jeden z nich wyciągnął broń i...- kontynuowała. Po chwili skończyła. Wstała I zaczęła obchodzić pokój.

-Dlaczego to coś... cokolwiek to było... zabiło moją przyjaciółkę?-

-Była przypadkową ofiarą. Widać nasz mały przyjaciel postanowił się niecnie zabawić-

-Niecnie? Jak go spotkam to mu nogi z du...- odrzekł rozeźlony Peter.

-YHM, YHM!- przerwała mu dziewczyna. Ponownie zwróciła się do Doktora.

-To znaczy?-

-To znaczy między więcej tyle, iż chce on zdobyć wladzę nad planetę I to nieważne czy po dobroci czy po złości-

-Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego podszył się po mnie?- spytał ranny chłopak.

-Zastanów się chwilę- odparł beztrosko Doktor.

Peter zaczął nad tym rozmyślać, co prawda I tak ból sprawiał, iż znacznie trudniej było mu się skupić.

-Bo jestem człowiekiem- pomyślał na głos- przewidział, że łatwo będzie im mnie znaleźć-

-Dokładnie- odparł Doktor, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Kendry- a ta sprawa, którą Generał miał nas wtajemniczyć?-

Kendra wzięła głęboki oddech po czym powiedziała:

-To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy w MATKA zginęły osoby. Wcześniej przypisywano temu etykietę przypadków, ale teraz...- spuściła głowę wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

-Czyli co morfik szalał już wcześniej?- spytał Peter.

-Możliwe. Teraz nie musiał już się z tym kryć. Ale dlaczego? Trzeba będzie go o to spytać-

-CO? Chcesz go szukać?-

-Nie ja! Ty!-

-Dobrze się czujesz? BO chyba nie myślisz, że sam z siebie będę szukał tego wstrętnego mordercy-

-Ależ oczywiście, że będziesz szukał i istnieje kilkanaście powodów dlaczego maiłbyś to zrobić- Doktor zaczął wyliczać- dla zemsty, aby oczyścić swoje imię... No, a poza tym trzeba pomóc tej planecie-

-Niby w czym?-

-W walce z morfem. Ta planeta ma ogromny potencjał. W niewłaściwych rękach jest ona jak wyjątkowo śmiertelna broń- Doktor skończył swój monolog. Skierował się ku drzwiom. Założył swój klucz, po czym zawołał:

-Idziemy!-


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

Cała trójka szła ciemnym korytarzem, na którym nie dawno Peter spotkał morfa. Teraz wydawał się być całkiem opustoszały. Mrok, który zdawał się coraz bardziej pogłębiać, ograniczał widoczność na teraz, jak zauważyli, bardzo długim wręcz niekończącym się korytarzu.

-Nie ma go- wyszeptał Peter- a jednak go nie ma-

-Jest- odparł Doktor, wyjmując z kieszeni marynarki śrubokręt soniczny- ukrywa się-

-Przed czym? Przecież nie mógł się tak po prostu zacząć nas bać-

-Nie nas się boi- Doktor powoli obracał się wokół własnej osi- Boi się czegoś innego, silniejszego-

-Na przykład?-

-Na przykład swoich przełożonych-

Usłyszeli za sobą cichy szelest. Doktor odwrócił się jak na komendę.

-Dzień dobry- Morf odrzekł. Teraz nie był w żadnej postaci. Był tylko sobą.

-Dzień dobry- odparł Doktor- nie pozwólcie mu się dotknąć- zwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy.

-Sprytne zagranie- Morf ukłonił się lekko- w końcu każdy dotyk dostrcza mi tak cenne DNA. Bez nie przecież sie nie zmienię- podszedł wolnym krokiem do Doktora.

-Co knujesz?- rzucił Doktor bez wahania- jeden Morf nie ma szans podbić całej planety-

-Jeden?- kosmita uśmiechnął się drwiąco- Hmmm... Na to bym nie liczył- pstryknął palcami.

Ich oczom ukazały sie dwumetrowe lustra, zrobione jakby z płynnego srebra. Peter ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nie odbijają one niczego.

-Nie- wyszeptał Doktor- nie, nie, NIE!

-Ależ tak!- wskazał na zwierciadło- wiesz co to jest?-

-Okna międzywymiarowe- odparł bezmyślnie Doktor.

-Otóż to. Oto tymi zwierciadłami przywołam

swoich braci i swoje siostry. Razem ustalimy nową erę. Erę Cienia-

Nagle lustra zaczęły płonąć niebieskim blaskiem. Z okien zaczęli wyłazić liczne osobniki pokroju stojącego przed Doktorem morfa.

~_O cholera~ _była to pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła Peterowi do glowy. Zresztą całkiem słusznie.


	8. Chapter 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8

Kendra ze strachem wpatrywała się w to co działo się przed jej oczyma. Co prawda pracowała w MATKA więc powinna być przygotowana na wszystko, jak głosi jedno, jedyne prawo. Jednak nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała, że ujrzy jak legiony morfów będą chciały przejąć jej rodzinną planetę. Czuła, że teraz wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie i nikt nie może im pomółtowne wstrząsy wyrwały ją z otępienia. Wszystkie ściany groźnie chybotały się, z sufitu odpadały kawałki tynku, podłoga jakby rozrywała się na kawałki, ukazując głebokie szczeliny.

Co się dzieje do jasnej cholery? - wrzasnęła przerażona

PRZECIĄŻENIE!!! - krzyknął Doktor - TEN BUDYNEK ZARAZ LEGNIE W GRUZACH!!!

Doktor podszedł do Kendry, złapał ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsnął

Musisz wrócić i wszystkich ostrzec... ewakuować... z tego budynku. Każde życie tutaj jest zagrożone – spojrzał na nią swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem

Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy – wyrwała się z uścisku Doktora, odwróciła się i wybiegła z pomieszczenia przez drzwi znajdujące się za nimi.

PRZECIĄŻENIE? JAKIE PRZECIĄŻENIE? -

ŚCIANY WSZECHŚWIATÓW SIĘ ZAŁAMUJĄ! TO TE OKNA! ONE PROWADZĄ DO INNEGO ŚWIATA - Doktor wrzeszczał - TRZEBA TO POWSTRZYMAĆ! -

Ale jak? Przecież tu roi się od morfów -

Trzeba się przecisnąć – Doctor zaczął się przemieszczać w stronę luster – AAAAGRH- chmara Morfów rzuciła się na niego. Doktor stracił równowagę. Po chwili w miejscu gdzie stał był niejeden, a pięciu Doktorów.

No świetnie!- żachnął się Peter- Z jednym świrem można jeszcze wytrzymać, ale z pięcioma? Przecież to zakrawa na masochizm!. No dobra, który z was to prawdziwy Doktor?-

To ja! Ja jestem prawdziwym Doktorem- pięciu Doktorów wypowiedziało to jak na komendę- Ej! Wy podli kłamcy!- Doktorzy zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić.

Taaaa... A ja jestem „Madonna ze skał". Pytam się po raz ostatni, który z was to prawdziwy Doktor?-

Peter to ja- Doktorzy ucięli łagodnym tonem. Po chwili znowu jednak zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić- Ej! Ty... parszywy...-

Stop! Powiedziałem STOP!- przerwał doktorowską kłótnię- po dobroci nie dowiem się, który z was to Doktor. W takim razie...- powiedział gorączkowo Peter, próbując sobie przypomnieć co Doktor mówił o Morfach. Nagle go oświeciło- niech prawdziwy Doktor wyjmie tą swoją zabaweczkę!-

Słucham?-

No tak... Z tego co zrozumiałem, Morfy pobierają DNA aby przemorfować się w swoja ofiarę, prawda?- uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował spokojnym głosem, jakby tłumaczył jakiemuś niepełnosprawnemu emocjonalnie dziecku ile to jest dwa plus dwa- To znaczy, iż nie może sobie wytworzyć rzeczy bezpośrednio niezwiązanej z ofiarą, czyli idąc tym tropem tylko Doktor ma to coś w kształcie długopisu!-

Doktorzy wpatrywali się w Petera bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Po chwili Doktor, który stał jako drugi po lewej stronie uśmiechnął się szeroko

Nieźle wykombinowane!- prawdziwy Doktor wyjął z kieszeni swój śrubokręt soniczny.

DoktorzyMorfy patrzyli na Doktora i Petera sępim wzrokiem. Po chwili tam gdzie stały, znajdowaly się już tylko Morfy w swojej naturalnej postaci!

-Chodź! Szybko! Zanim budynek legnie w gruzach!-

-Wiesz jak to powstrzymać?- Peter zerknął z lękiem w stronę luster.

-Mniej więcej-

-Bardziej mnie czy bardziej więcej?-

Doktor uważnie spojrzał na Petera, po czym odpowiedział

-Bardziej mniej. Teraz jednak mamy coś do zrobienia-

Peter ogarnął Doktora wzrokiem pełnym podziwu.

~Tak. Może to i świr ale z całą pwenością nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podoba. W końcu bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy!~

***

W innej części MATKA...

-Trzeba natychmiast opuścić ten budynek!- wrzasnęła Kendra wchodząc do holu głównego, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi- Słuchajcie! Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. POSŁUCHAJCIE MNIE- krzyknęła ze wściekłością.

-To znowu pani! Czy nie kazałem pani wracać do pracy- odpowiedział Generał, który nagle wyłonił się znikąd.

-Niech mnie pan posłucha! Wszyscy musimy natychamist opuścić MATKA-

-Znowu zaczynasz?- warknął gniewnie warn- nie wiem w co grasz ale to robi się nudne. Jak zobaczę, że robisz coś... cokolwiek... niezgodnego z moim kodeksem, to przysięgam aresztuję cię!-

-Pańskiego kodeksu!?!- prychnęła Kendra- słuchaj paskudny mutuncie. Nie wiem co jest w tym twoim kodeksie, ale jeżeli zależy ci na życiu setki isteń to posłuchaj mnie chociaz raz!-

Generał wpatrywał się w nią oniemiały. Wyczytał prawdę z jej oczu- ona nie kłamała. Nagle ściany budynku dziwnie się zatrzęsły, co wywołało panikę wśród pracowników. Warny darli się wniebogłosy, uciekając gdzie popadnie, wzajemnie się tratując.

-Dobrze- odparł Generał- Niech mi pomoże ewakuować stąd wszystkich-

-W porządku- Kendra się uśmiechnęła- Ale niech pan wię, że po tym wszystkim należy mi sie spory awans. Zasługuję na niego-

-Jak nikt inny-Generał odszedł w strone pulpitu informacyjnego- Aktywować proces ewakuacyjny. Do drzwi podchodzić szeregiem! Raz, raz, raz. Nie ociągać się- warknął do warnów stojących w głównych drzwiach.

~Nareszcie~ pomyślała zadowolona z siebie Kendra~ Przydałby się tu drobne zmiany~ uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym dołączyła się do grupy ewakuowanych warnów.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

-Na pewno wiesz co robisz?- spytał się po raz setny Peter.

-Tak! Popatrz!- Doktor wskazał jakieś urządzenie, przy którym majstrował od dobrych 10 minut- konwencjonalny przekaźnik metodyczny wysyłający fale gamma, rozumiesz?-

-Nie... Nie rozumiem i chyba wolę nie rozumieć...-

Jednak Doktor mu przerwał.

-To pozwoli na odwrócenie sygnałów cząsteczkowych portali i wywoła reakcję przeciwności! Ha!-

-Eeee... Że co?-

-Po prostu lustra zmienią swój kierunek działania. Zamiast wysyłania będziemy mieli odsyłanie!-

-A jak to nie zadziała?-

-No cóż... Morfy zaleją budynek, potem miasto, a na końcu całą planetę!-

-Świetnie!- wyszeptał podchodząc do urządzenia. Uważnie je zbadał. Nie przypominało mu to nic co pochodziło z Ziemii. Przyrząd wyglądał jak średniej wielkości stożek z wystającymi kablami, które dziwacznie pulsowały.

-A ty co o tym sądzisz?- Doktor, który dotąd majstrował śrubokrętem przy urządzeniu, spojrzał na chłopaka.

-To moje zdanie we wszechświecie ma jakieś znaczenie?- Peter uśmiechnął się blado- Obaj wiemy, że nie. Zresztą pieprzyć mnie! Ty wiesz co trzeba zrobić!-

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko

-Więc Allons-y!

-Czyli po naszemu „naprzód"- westchnał Peter.

***

Za żadną cenę nie daj się dotknąć- przypomniał Doktor już chyba z dwudziesty raz. Teraz razem z Peterem przepychali się niebezpiecznię blisko okien.

Wiesz zapomniałbym o tym gdybyś od 10 minut nie powtarzał tego w kółko- odrzekł sarkastycznie Peter, który dotąd podążał za Doktorem w milczeniu. Weszli na kamienne podium , tak aby znajdowali się w bezpiecznej odległości od Morfów. Doktor wycelował swój stożek w zwierciadła- Peter stwierdził, iż nie trafi bo to jest najzupełniej w świecie nierealne. No bo niby jak można trafić z odległości 200m w punkt wielkości lustra, na dodatek przy prawie walącym się budynku. Warto dodać, że wszędzie wręcz roiło się od Morfów.

-Na trzy- powiedział Doktor, unikając morfa, który chciał go złapać za mankiet.

-Raz- Doktor uważnie wycelował w lustra- dwa- budynek zatrząsł się gwałtownie. Przeciążenie coraz bardziej się nasilało -TRZY- Peter wstrzymał oddech. Doktor wystrzelił ze stożka (siła uderzeniowa nieznacznie go odrzuciła) białym promieniem, który o dziwo trafił w sam środek lustra. Trzęsienia przybrały na sile. Z sufitu zaczął odpadać tynk. W podłodze zaczęły tworzyć szczeliny. Wszystko się zapadało.

-TEN BUDYNEK ZARAZ SIĘ ZAWALI-

-WIEM-

-TO DZIAŁA!- Peter zakrzyknął.

Zwierciadła, które dotąd płonęły złotym, metalicznym odcieniem, teraz mieniły się niebieskim blaskiem. Na dodatek zaczęły wystrzeliwywać z siebie ogniste, wielkie jak kule armatnie pociski. Płomienie buchały, a z nich rodziły się ognie, które w mig opanowały znaczną część pomieszczenia. Jednakże zobaczyli jak lustra wciągają w głąb siebie Morfy.

-Musimy uciekać- wrzasnął Doktor- Tędy!-

Pobiegli wąskim korytarzem, przecinającym sale z kamiennym podium na pół. Widać było na nim rdzawe szczeliny, które powstały w wyniku trzęsienia. Minęli ogromne aluminiowe beczki, z których ciekła dziwna substancja. Kiedy w końcu dobiegli do końca korytarza, ujrzeli wysokie, stalowe, pancerne drzwi. Doktor podbiegł do zamka, wyjmując swój śrubokręt. Przyłożył go do zamka, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

-Nic! Zero! Kompletna pustka!- warknął do drzwi, tak jakby wyrządziłyby mu one największą krzywdę świata.

-Nie mów, że tu utknęliśmy!- krzyknął z przerażeniem Peter, który z trudem utrzymywał równowagę- Teraz to naprawdę zginiemy!-

-Na to wygląda...- Doktor, całkowicie bezsilny, osunął się po ścianie.

-Ale musi być jakiś sposób!- oznajmił Peter, który wciąż walczył o zachowanie równowagi- przecież nie po to przebyliśmy te rdzawe...- przerwał w połowie zdania, a potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Doktor zdziwiony spojrzał na twarz mężczyzny.

-Co się stało?- zapytał

-Rdza...- wyszeptał- RDZA! Te korytarze były pokryte rdzą- pobiegł podekscytowany w głąb korytarza, z którego właśnie przybyli. Po chwili wrócił niosąc jakąś wielką beczkę i pojemniczek, który- jak Doktor się domyślił- zawierał rdzę.

-Odsuń się!- nakazał Peter.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?-

-Twoje metody zawiodły, więc wykorzystam swoje- podszedł do drzwi, po czym postawił przy nich aluminiową beczkę. Właśnie odkręcał pojemnik, kiedy zauważył Doktora wpatrującego się w niego wzrokiem przygłupawego jaskiniowca.

-Nie łapiesz?- Peter pokręcił głową- Zobacz...- wskazał na beczkę- to jest aluminium, prawda? Gdyby udało mi się trochę tego świństwa zeskrobać, połączyć z rdzą- wyjął delikatnie pojemnik z rdzą, tak jakby to był jego najcenniejszy skarb- oraz spowodować wybuch, będziemy mieli szansę uciec-

Władca Czasu rozmyślał chwile oceniając szansę na powodzenia

-To może się udać- zauważył logicznie.

-Wiem, a teraz pomóż mi zeskrobać aluminium.- rozkazał Peter

Doktor poczuł się dziwnie wypełniając czyjeś rozkazy. Jednak nie było czasu na sprzeczki. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swój śrubokręt i trochę stopił aluminium z beczki. Nagle obaj poczuli jakiś ostry, gryzący zapach. Odwrócili się jak na komendę i zauważyli, że korytarz za nimi stoi w płomieniach.

-Odsuń się- krzyknął ponownie Peter, biorąc od Doktora stopione aluminium. Starannie połączył z rdzą, przyłożył mieszankę do drzwi, po czym podpalił to wszystko zapalniczką, którą właśnie wyciągnął z kieszeni. Następnie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Substancja wytworzona prze Petera, zaczęła świecić niebieskim, przenikliwym światłem. Po chwili wybuchła białym światłem, wywarzając za sobą drzwi.

-**TAK-** wrzasnął Peter unosząc wysoko ręce w tryumfalnym geście. Wybiegł w stronę bladożółtych promieni słonecznych, które tańczyły po pomieszczeniu. Doktor wybiegł za nim. Teraz stali gdzieś na bujnych trawach Xorax2, wśród nich stała cała masa warnów, którzy zostali ewakuowani z płonącego budynku. Dostrzegli dziewczynę o imieniu Kendra, która krzątała się wśród rannych. Próbując im za wszelką cenę pomóc.

-Co z nimi teraz będzie?- odezwał się Peter cichym głosem.

Doktor zaczerpnął głęboki oddech- Rannych odwiozą do szpitala, pracowników wyślą na przymusowy urlop, budynek... myślą, że budynek zbudują sobie nowy, a potem wrócą do pracy.- teraz obserwował jak grupa ratowników medycznych pomaga pewnej kobiecie- w każdym razie nie będę mógł się tu pokazywać przez najbliższe 300 lat-

-Chyba nie będzieMY MOGLI- Peter wyszczerzył zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu- Nie zapominaj, że to mnie oskarżyli o morderstwo. Ty jesteś tylko współodpowiedzialny za ten czyn- na te słowa Doktor cicho zachichotał pod nosem.

-Chodźmy-

-My?-

-No wiesz... myślałem... że mógłbyś podróżować... ale, jeśli nie...- Doktor gubił się we własnych słowach. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmieszanie. Przez dłuższą chwilę zapanowała się niezręczna cisza. Po chwili Peter się odezwał:

-Czy zawsze jest tak niebezpiecznie?-

Doktor uśmiechnął się blado- Peter mógłby się założyć o wszystkie skarby świata, że ten uśmiech nie był oznaką radości, ale wielkiego bólu i żalu.

-Zabawne... Kiedyś o to samo spytała się mnie moja przyjaciółka Rose- Doktor odpowiedział bardzo smutnym głosem.

~Rose... Rose... Cholera gdzieś już spotkałem to imię~ chłopak myślał gorączkowo, gdy nagle~ Rose Tyler! Czy to nie ta dziewczyna, u której wczoraj byłe, w domu! Ejże! Chwila moment! Przecież on ją kocha! TO przez nią się upił...-

-Tak, to bywa niebezpieczne. Dlatego, żeby było jasne, całą odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny bierzesz na siebie...-

-Przestań truć!- przerwał mu niegrzecznie- jakbyś nie zauważył: JA NIE MAM PRZY SOBIE ŻADNYCH RZECZY, UBRAŃ ANI NICZEGO W TYM STYLU!-

Doktor stał prze chwilę zamyślony.

-Moment, moment! Przecież ty mieszkasz w równoległym świecie!-

-Że co?-

-Ech... widzisz każda decyzja podjęta w tym świecie powoduję reakcję w innym równoległym świecie, Ty właśnie pochodzisz z jednego równoległego świata-

-Hej! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem alternatywną wersją siebie?- oburzył się gwałtownie Peter- O NIE! TO TAMTO COŚ JEST ALTERNATYWANĄ WERSJĄ MNIE!-

Doktor ponownie uśmiechnął się blado.

-Wiesz, trochę mi przypominasz moją przyjaciółkę Donne. Ona też była taka cięta w słowach.-

-Przepraszam, że pytam, ale to z czystej ciekawości. Co się stało z twoimi przyjaciółmi?-

-Nic. Absolutnie nic. Żyją spokojnie i szczęśliwie. Wybrały życie na Ziemii.- odpowiedział Doktor szybko. Trochę za szybko, by dać się na to nabrać.

-Już dawno nie słyszałem tańszej bajki- odparł Peter patrząc Doktorowi prosto w oczy.

-Skąd wiesz, że to nie jest prawdą-

-No wiesz... To było oczywiste... Tej nocy przeżyłem więcej emocji, niż przez całe swoje życie i idę o zakład, że podróżując z tobą, na tym się nie skończy- przerwał na chwilę- Poza tym trzeba być dziwnym... bardzo dziwnym, żeby rezygnować z przygody, podróży w czasie, wizyt na innych planetach... To co im się NAPRAWDĘ stało?-

Doktor milczał zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć prawdę. Po chwili zadecydował.

-Donna zupełnie nic nie pamięta... Musiałem wymazać jej pamięć, inaczej by umarła, A Rose... Ona ma teraz własnego Doktora, z którym będzie mogła wieść spokojne i szczęśliwe życie...- powiedział cicho, bardziej do siebie, niż do Petera. Peter instynktownie wyczuł, że nie powinien zagłębiać się dalej w temat.

-Mówiłeś coś o równoległych światach...-

-O tak! No więc każdy równoległy wszechświat jest od siebie odcięty, tak że podróżowanie między nimi jest niemożliwe. Kiedyś, jak moja rasa istniała to nie stanowiło większego problemu. A teraz? Świat coraz bardziej pogrąża się w chaosie.-

-To jak ja... ty... znalazłeś... znalazłem się w innym świecie?-

Mózg Doktora pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak to możliwe, iż przeniknął on do równoległego świata... do nowego, a może już starego świata Rose...

-Osiemdziesiąt lat temu powstała dziura w powłoce ochronnej, która oddziela światy. Przeniknąłem, żeby zespawać tę dziurę, ale...- Doktor urwał. To było zbyt bolesne, żeby wypowiedzieć. Peter wiedział o co chodziło, w końcu był w willi Tyler'ów i widział jak pijany Doktor mu się zwierza- no, a potem spotkałem ciebie.- zakończył po chwili Władca Czasu- To co TARDIS?-

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Mam zakrzyknąć „witaj przygodo"?-

-Powinieneś-

-A więc witaj przygodo!- zakrzyknął radośnie, po czym obaj z Doktorem skierowali się na wzgórze, do TARDIS. Byli w połowie drogi, kiedy...

-TO ONI! MORDERCY! NISZCZYCIELE MATKA! ŁAPAĆ ICH! ŁAPAĆ I SPALIC ŻYWCEM!-

Doktor i Peter instynktownie się odwrócili. Zobaczyli jak cała załoga MATKA biegnie za nimi z bronią w rękach. Jeden z nich strzelił, omal nie trafiając Doktor w głowę.

-BIEGIEM!-

Pobiegli ze wszystkich sił w nogach. Po chwili bardzo wzmożonego biegu i lekkiego zawału serca u Petera, dotarli do TARDIS.

-MAM JUŻ DOSYĆ TEJ PLANETY- wrzasnął wściekły Doktor, który trzymał się za bok- dostał kolki od tego biegu. -DO WIEDZENIA!!!-

-NIE BĘDZIEMY ZA WAMI TĘSKNIĆ PODŁE MUTANTY- dodał Peter- I NIE MUSICIE DO NAS PISAĆ! CO TO, TO NIE!- razem z Doktorem zamknęli drzwi TARDIS. Warni, którzy właśnie dobiegli do budki zobaczyli, że zaczęła ona zanikać w powietrzu. Po chwili po niebieskiej budce policyjnej nie było już najmniejszego śladu.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

Rose Tyler obudziła się w swoim łóżku. Chwilę zajęło jej okiełznanie tego gdzie jest i co się z nią dzieje. Poczuła czyjś dotyk w okolicach swojej talii. Odwróciła się z boku na bok, aby ujrzeć sprawcę tego czynu. Zobaczyła Doktora pogrążonego we śnie. Na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Rose wiedziała albo przynajmniej domyślała się o czym śni- o tych wszystkich miejscach, planetach, których nie odwiedził, wydarzeniach w przeszłości bądź przeszłości, których nie przeżył. Zdała sobie sprawę, że choć Doktor marzył o całkowicie ludzkim życiu, przeżytym dzień po dniu, delektując się wszystkimi jego aspektami to jednak odebranie mu tego wszystkiego było równie nikczemne co pozbawienie go jednego z dwóch serc. Chociaż właściwie on miał jedno serce. Zupełnie jak człowiek- pół Władca Czasu, pół człowiek. Jej Doktor. Jej i niczyj więcej... Zerknęła na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej obok łóżka. Wskazywał on 04:00. Otuliła się szczelniej kołdrą i łagodnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w Doktora jednocześnie rozmyślając. Myślała o swoim życiu. Kiedyś była normalną Rose z normalnego świata. A teraz? Jej życie było tak równoległe jak to tylko możliwe. Nie była już normalną Rose. Więc czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniała prawdziwa Rose? No bo jeśli tak, to z całą pewnością nie chodziło o nią. Kiedyś mogła żyć w równoległym świecie, bo miała nadzieję, że odnajdzie swojego Doktora i znowu będzie z nim podróżować, że nadal będzie on pokazywał jej gwiazdy. Jednak nie. Zostawił ją na plaży odleciał bez pożegnania. Zostawił jej Doktora i uciekł. Dał jej samego siebie, ale nie do końca. Poczuła dziwny chłód, kiedy pomyślała o Doktorze. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuła wobec niego. Żal, smutek, wściekłość i... miłość. Pomimo tego, że ją zostawił wciąż go kochała. Jednak teraz miała swojego Doktora. W połowie człowieczego. Bez niej byłby samotny. Ale nie jest. W końcu go kochała i chciała być z nim. Na zawsze. Może to było dziwne, ale nie potrzebowała TARDIS. Co prawda lubiła podróżować, lubiła patrzeć z bliska na gwiazdy, ale w głębi serca zawsze bardziej zależało jej na właścicielu niebieskiej budki policyjnej. Może to było dziwne, ale kiedy kładła się spać to nie mogła się doczekać następnego dnia, ażeby porozmawiać z Doktorem, żeby móc poczuć jego badawczy wzrok czekoladowych oczu na sobie... Budzik wskazał 05:59 kiedy Doktor się obudził. Zaspany rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, gdy nagle zobaczył Rose, która wpatrywała się w niego łagodnym spojrzeniem.

-Hej!- przywitał się z nią radośnie.

-Hej!- odpowiedziała Rose z niemniejszą radością w głosie.

-Długo tak na mnie patrzysz?- spytał Doktor

-Dwie godziny- odparła Rose przysuwając się bliżej do Doktora- Ale mogłabym wpatrywać się dłużej... znacznie dłużej...- delikatnie pocałowała go w usta. On z pasją odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie z uśmiechami na twarzy.

-Chodź!- szepnęła Rose chwytając Doktora za rękę. Ten jednak spojrzał na nią zdumiony- Pod prysznic. Musisz mi pomóc i to obowiązkowo!- zaśmiała się ukazując z gracją swoje zęby- czeka nas dłuuugi dzień- odpowiedziała, po czym poprowadziła Doktora do łazienki.

***

Doktor i Rose już od dawna nie mieszkali razem z Tylerami. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że tak będzie lepiej. Rose wiedziała, że Doktor woli mieszkać sam- w końcu przez tyle lat spędzonych na TARDIS mieszkał tylko i wyłącznie sam, czasem zabierając ze sobą swoich towarzyszy. Rose też miała dość swojej matki, bo pomimo całej miłości, którą żywiła do niej jako córka, czasami nie wytrzymywała jej przesadnego matkowania i tekstów typu „córeczko odpuść sobie tych kosmitów". Jednak Rose nie mogła „odpuścić sobie tych kosmitów", ponieważ kochała przygodę... przygody razem z Doktorem. Rose uwielbiała spędzać czas z Doktorem. Może dlatego wyprowadziła się od rodziców... Może czasami potrzebowała spędzić czas tylko ze swoim Doktorem. Tylko sami. We dwoje. W każdym bądź razie nie żałowała tej decyzji. Rose nigdy nie żałowała swoich decyzji. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nauczyła się od Doktora. Nawiasem mówiąc obydwoje teraz mieszkali w dość dużym domku przy jeziorze w południowo-zachodnim Londynie. Czasami Rose samotnie wybierała się na spacery wzdłuż jeziora. Tak było i tym razem. Szła powoli wpatrując się w nocne niebo. Gwiazdy świeciły... nie, one mrugały do niej, uśmiechały się szeroko... przyjaźnie jej odpowiadały. Rose zachwycała się nimi, każdą z osobna. Kiedyś zanim poznała Doktora, gwiazdy dla niej były jedynie świecącymi kropeczkami, które ktoś wymyślił nie wiadomo do końca dlaczego, a kosmici kojarzyli się jedynie z zielonymi stworkami o dziwnych wyłupiastych oczach, których jedynym celem (kosmitów, nie oczu) jest spiskowanie przeciwko ziemianinom. Tak, w dzieciństwie bała się kosmitów, a teraz jeden z mieszkańców kosmosu, Władca Czasu podbił jej serce. Dziwny jest ten świat, a właściwie światy, w których rządzą prawa, których czasem sam Doktor nie rozumie, a ten fakt mógł śmiało kandydować do miana „dziwne". Doktor czegoś nie rozumie. Dziwne, ale prawdziwe. Jednak Rose nie miała mu tego za złe. Może tego nie zauważała, ale teraz w Doktorze widziała bardziej mężczyznę, którego kocha, niż ostatniego Władcę Czasu. Chociaż nie... przedostatniego. Ostatnim z Władców Czasu był Doktor, ale ten z prawdziwego świata. Ten, który miał TARDIS. Ten, który zażarcie walczył o pokój. Ten, który w każdej w każdej chwili i w każdym czasie mógł przemieścić się w dowolne miejsce o dowolnej porze. Ten, który wsiadł w TARDIS i odleciał zostawiając ją w Zatoce Złego Wilka. Ten, który sprawił, że umarła po raz drugi.

-Nie myśl o nim!- skarciła siebie w duchu- on podążył swoja ścieżką, ja podążyłam moją. Ścieżką na której jest miejsce tylko dla jednego Doktora. Mojego Doktora. Rozmyślań wyrwał ją Doktor, który właśnie odnalazł ją siedzącą przy jeziorze.

-Tu jesteś!- uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że w końcu ją znalazł- wszędzie Cię szukałem.

-Naprawdę?- Zdziwiła się Rose- Dlaczego?

-Chciałem Ci coś pokazać- Doktor wyciągnął coś co trzymał za plecami- mój nowy śrubokręt soniczny- Rose mały przedmiot wykonany z metalu. Doktor z dumą zaprezentował jej swój wynalazek. Rose ze zdziwieniem zaobserwowała, iż żarówka na końcu wynalazku świeci się na żółto.

-A co się stało z niebieskim kolorem? Myślałam, że to twój ulubiony- zauważyła z powagą Rose.

-Bo to prawda, ale ten śrubokręt ma wiele innych możliwości niż mój poprzedni- odpowiedział Doktor podekscytowany faktem, jak wspaniały jest jego wynalazek- na przykład potrafi wystrzelić krótką wiązkę laseru- uruchomił śrubokręt , a po chwili Rose podziwiała pomarańczowy laser- jeszcze ma moduł generujący liny o wszelakim rozmiarze- ponownie zademonstrował wynalazek- i co o tym sądzisz? Prawda, że genialne?-

-Nie- odpowiedziała Rose, po czym podeszła do Doktora- To ty jesteś genialny, twoje wynalazki tylko to potwierdzają- wtuliła się w ramiona Doktora. Teraz, kiedy czuła ciepło bijące od jego ciała, uświadomiła sobie, że potrzebowała tylko jednej rzeczy, a właściwie osoby. Potrzebowała Doktora.

***

Boże Narodzenie w tym roku nadeszło szybko. Może nawet trochę za szybko. W każdym bądź razie nie za szybko dla Doktora i Rose. Oboje cieszyli się atmosfera tegorocznych świąt, którą Doktor jeszcze bardziej potęgował.

-Wiesz, to właściwie będą nasze drugie święta spędzone wspólnie- rzekł uradowany Doktor ubierając świąteczną choinkę razem z Rose- a to będzie pierwsza choinka, którą własnoręcznie ubiorę! To jest niesamowite! Już teraz czuję aromat tych wszystkich potraw, które zagoszczą na naszym stole...-

Pół godziny później przeklinał siarczyście pudding bożonarodzeniowy.

-Jak ci idzie?- spytała Rose, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-Tragicznie! Z tym diabelstwem walczy się jeszcze gorzej niż z Dalekami.-

-Tak?- odpowiedział dziewczyna udając zdziwienie- Panie i panowie oto najgorszy, najpodlejszy, najbardziej nikczemny wróg Doktora: pudding bożonarodzeniowy.- teraz Rose zaśmiała się otwarcie.

-A żebyś wiedziała!- oparł zrezygnowany Doktor- właściwie święta tuż-tuż więc co byś chciała na gwiazdkę?-

-Spytaj raczej kogo...-odpowiedziała, jednak kiedy zauważyła pytające spojrzenie Doktora dodała- Ciebie!- po czym poprowadziła go do sypialni.

***

Leżeli w łóżku, przykryci ciepła, puchową kołdrą, wtuleni w siebie i nieziemsko szczęśliwi. Wpatrywali się głęboko w swoje oczy. Rose delikatnie gładziła Doktora po policzku.

-Kocham cię- wyszeptała Rose. Doktor zauważył, że wypowiedziała to całkowicie szczerze. Obawiał się, że dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie go pokochać. W końcu był produktem metakryzysu. Bał się, że Rose będzie mu to wypominać do końca życia. Ale nie... Rose to nie obchodziło i może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo ją kochał. Dlatego, że była inna. Doskonale go rozumiała, nieczego od niego nie chciała i niczego od niego nie wymagała. Może dlatego, że bardziej widziała w nim mężczyzn, niż półkosmitę.

-Ja też cię kocham, Rose Tyler- odpowiedział Doktor. Przytulili się do siebie mocniej.

-Wiesz, jak byłam dzieckiem, koledzy często opowiadali mi historię o kosmitach. Opowiadali mi o ich przerażającym wyglądzie, złych zamiarach w stosunku do ziemian oraz o tym jak potajemnie przeprowadzają operację na ludziach. Kiedyś bałam się kosmitów, a teraz...- urwała na chwilę- Teraz kocham nad życie jednego takiego przybysza z innej planety i wiesz co? Chce z nim być, już na zawsze...-

Rose oparła głowę na klatce piersiowej Doktora. Jeszcze przez chwilę cieszyli się swoją obecnością, a potem zasnęli wtuleni w siebie.

***

Jak można było się spodziewać Jackie Tyler nie da im spokoju podczas tych świąt. Nawet nie zniechęciła się kiedy Rose oznajmiła, że woli spędzić te święta tylko z Doktorem, Teraz przyświecał jej nowy cel życiowy. Zamierzała zając im czas wolny w sylwestra. Tym razem obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę, iż mimo, że poprzednio postawili na swoim to jednak teraz przegrają w pojedynku z Jackie Tyler.

-Przyjdźcie chciaż na sylwestra- nalegała Jackie podczas rozmowy telefonicznej na dzień przed sylwestrem- Pete organizuje bal noworoczny, na którym moglibyście się pojawić- Rose nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo jej matka kontynuowała na bezdechu- Nie widzieliśmy Cię na święta więc teraz moglibyśmy się spotkać. Poza tym na balu będą wszystkie ważne osobistości więc może warto było gdybyście się pokazali. Chyba nie chcesz zaszkodzić swojemu ojcu, co? No, proszę, zgódź się! Nie daj się prosić! Jak chcesz może zaprosić tego swojego Doktora-

-No dobrze, już dobrze- powiedziała Rose dla świętego spokoju- razem z Doktorem przyjdziemy do was.

-Nareszcie!- odparła wyraźnie ucieszona Jackie- Tylko zróbcie się na bóstwa, w końcu musicie być najlepiej ubraną parą na balu, prawda? No dobra, no to do jutra!-

-W końcu!- Rose odetchnęła z ulgą i odłożyła słuchawkę. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Doktora stojącego we framudze drzwi i w milczeniu się w nią patrywał.

-Przepraszam- rzuciła niepewnie Rose- Nie mogłam nic zrobić...-

-A czy ja ci wypominam?- Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko- Jakoś zniosę te kilka godzin do północy- podszedł do niej i lekko ja objął.

-Dziękuje- wyszeptała dziewczyna- Chyba musimy wybrać się na zakupy. W końcu mamy być bóstwami, czyż nie?- uśmiechnęła się po czym poprowadziła Doktora do wyjścia.

***

Sala była bardzo nastrojowa. Kolumny w sali przypominały ogromne lodowe sople, które nadawały zimowego klimatu, w kątach stały potężne, wspaniale przyozdobione choinki, w powietrzu można było wyczuć zapach cynamonu. Na parkiecie unosiła się lekka mgiełka, a w niej setki ludzi tańczyło w rytm muzyki. Obok nich zgrabnie krzątała się obsługa, spełniając każde życzenie gości. Tego dnia wszyscy wyglądali na piękniejszych, szlachetniejszych niż zwykle. Wiele pięknych kobiet było na sali, jednak wśród nich tylko jedna zdawała się emanować prawdziwym pięknem. Była ona ubrana w długą do ziemi, szmaragdową suknię, która podkreślała piękno figury jej właścicielki. Jej bujne loki delikatnie i z wdziękiem opadały na ramiona. Tak zdecydowanie była najpiękniejsza. Nagle podszedł do niej od tyłu wysoki brunet. Ubrany był w czarny, szyty na miarę smoking. Położył ręce na jej talii, głowę oparł na jej barku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego promieniście, patrząc w jego czekoladowe oczy.

-Wiesz jesteśmy już tu od trzech godzin, a do północy jeszcze dwie- powiedziała Rose- Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi jak spędzimy tego sylwestra trochę inaczej niż inni-

-Jakiś pomysł?-

-Ja i ty... sami tylko we dwoje... i może butelka schłodzonego szampana, a potem...-

-Banany!- wystrzelił Doktor, mrugając do niej przyjaźnie i prowadząc Rose ku drzwiom.

***

-Doktorze wstań! Torchwood nas potrzebuje...- obudziła Doktora Rose.

-Daj mi minutę.- powiedział Doktor, który obudził się przed chwilą. Rozejrzał się po czym zobaczył ubraną Rose. Nie minęła minuta, a Doktor też stał ubrany.

-To co się stało?- odparł. Teraz siedzieli w kuchni i jedli śniadanie.

-Ponoć wykryli jakieś dziwne promieniowanie w centrum Londynu. Potrzebują cię...-

-Nas, potrzebują nas. W końcu jesteś moją partnerką, prawda?-

Rose uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. - W każdym bądź razie trzeba zbadać co się tam dzieje- spojrzała na srebrny zegarek- prezent od Doktora pod choinkę. Ona sama natomiast zbudowała mu bibliotekę w jednym z największych pomieszczeń ich domu, za co Doktor dziękował chyba z tysiąc razy okropnie się przy tym jąkając. Doktor uwielbiał książki. W końcu to była najpotężniejsza broń świata, dlatego też z ogromną przyjemnością spędzał w niej czas.

- Musimy już wyjść- kontynuowała Rose- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tam się może teraz dziać...-


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział XI

TARDIS zmaterializował się na pustej i ciemnej uliczce Londynu. Równoległego Londynu. Drzwi od budki otworzyły się i wysiadł z niej mężczyzna w błękitnej koszuli, czarnym T-shirt'cie, oraz czarnych jeansach. Tym mężczyzną był Peter Black. Peter uważnie rozejrzał się. Z fascynacją, a trochę z przerażeniem zaczął badać wzrokiem wszystko dookoła. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie- wszystko tu było takie samo jak w równoległym świecie, a jednak ciągle w głębi umysłu obijało mu się słowo „równoległy. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że ci ludzie nie przejmują się tym, ze żyją w matrixie, ale przecież on też żył w równoległym świecie i zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Aż do teraz. Teraz kiedy poznał prawdę, poczuł że nie mógłby żyć ze świadomością, iż wiedzie życie w równoległym świecie. Nawet jeżeli tu panowały Złote Czasy, w powietrzu unosiły się zeppeliny I wszyscy dookoła cieszyli się z świetności państwa brytyjskiego, a gdzieś tam, w prawdziwym świecie panował nieład, nierząd, chaos i demoralizacja. Teraz był pewny jednej rzeczy- chciał podróżować, patrzeć na wytwory innych kultur, spotykać obce cywilizację, a przede wszystkim poznawać prawdę. Drzwi od TARDIS ponownie się otworzyły ukazując mężczyznę w brązowym garniturze, granatowej koszuli oraz beżowych trampkach.

-Nie zamierzamy tu długo zabawić. Zabierasz swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i natychmiast wyruszamy-

-A ta dziura?-

-Zamknę ją jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy- Doktor uciął krótko, strzepując coś ze swojego ramienia.

-Ty tu rządzisz!- odpowiedział Peter, po czym zwrócił się ku końcowi uliczki- Nie idziesz?- rzucił przez ramię, kiedy zauważył, że Doktor wciąż stoi przy TARDIS.

-Nie. Bo niby po co?-

-Żebyś nie stał tu sam jak kołek! Poza tym trochę byś musiał się naczekać...- odpowiedział znudzonym głosem Peter. Jednak to wystarczyło, aby Doktora przekonać, bo po chwili przyłączył się do wędrówki. Obydwaj szli w milczeniu. Byli zbyt zajęci rozmyślaniem. Peter wciąż rozmyślał o równoległości tego świata, natomiast Doktor rozmyślał o niej... O Rose. Właściwie rozmyślał o niej już od pewnego czasu. Czasami nawet nawiedzała go w snach. W sumie zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej, prawda? Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie miejsca, które wraz z nią odwiedził. Piknik, który razem z nią urządzili sobie na jabłkowych trawach Nowej Ziemii, wspaniały uśmiech Rose jakim wtedy go obdarzyła. Poczuł w środku dziwną pustkę. Jakby stracił coś, czego już nigdy, przenigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach już nie odzyska. Doszli do końca brukowanej uliczki. Peter skierował się w lewą stronę, jednakże Doktor wgapiał się w coś usilnie. Chłopak przez moment nie rozumiał o co chodzi, ale kiedy spojrzał tam gdzie patrzył Doktor, zrozumiał. Otóż po drugiej stronie szła dość dziwna para- blondynka ubrana w karmazynowy sweter i jeansy. Tuż przy niej szedł mężczyzna w niebieskim garniturze oraz bordowych trampkach.

-Chwila, moment! Przecież on to ty! To znaczy ty to on!- wychrypiał Peter nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Jednak Doktor pokręcił głową.

-Coś tu nie gra! Jak to możliwe, że jest was dwóch?-

-Ludzki metakryzys biologiczny- odrzekł Doktor, ale kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie chłopaka dodał- temat na inny dzień-

-A więc o to Ci chodziło mówiąc, że ma własnego Doktora! A ja myślałem, że po prostu poleciała na kasę bogatego księcia z bajki!- wykrzyknął bez żadnych pohamowań Peter, czym wywołał lekki uśmiech u Doktora.

-Kochała mnie- wyszeptał Doktor.

-I nadal cię kocha- zauważył z powagą Peter.

Doktor energicznie pokręcił głową.

-Nie, teraz kocha go!-

-Może nie zauważyłeś, ale on... to ty- Peter spojrzał na Doktora, który w milczeniu wpatrywał się w dwójkę, która teraz oglądała coś z zainteresowniem.

-Ile czasu minęło odkąd widziałeś ją po raz ostatni?-

-Sześć tygodni, ale w TARDIS czas płynie inaczej... Dla nich- wskazał na Rose i Drugiego Doktora- minęło półtora rok. Ale teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Najważniejsze jest, że ma go i może go kochać.-

-Jak to „nie ma żadnego znaczenia"- żachnął się Peter- Poświęciłeś się! Tylko w imię czego? Miłości? Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?-

-Jak to co? Chciałem, żeby była szczęśliwa... bezpieczna... Tamten Doktor może jej dać to czego ja jej nigdy nie dam- Doktor wylewał z siebie złość- dzieci, ciepły dom, godne życie. Zestarzeję się razem z nią. Ja się zregeneruję! Po prostu chciałem jej szczęścia!-

-No to muszę cię rozczarować, ale właśnie unieszczęśliwiłeś trzy istnienia- odparł bez ogródek Peter. Doktor spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zdziwionej modliszki.

-No tak, a więc siebie, ją i tamtego Doktora- wymienił szybko- siebie, bo wciąż kochasz Rose i widzę ból jaki odczuwasz mówiąc o niej. Drugiego Doktora, bo może nie wiem ile masz lat, ale nie sądzę abyś tak nagle mógł to wszystko porzucić i zamieszkać na Ziemii. No i Rose. Ona teraz żyje w wielkim dylemacie, bo kocha was obu i nie wie kogo bardziej. Doktora czy Doktora...- zauważył miażdżące spojrzenie Doktora, jednak nie przejął się nim zbytnio- No co! Zakochała się tobie więc teraz kiedy jest was dwóch to kocha i ciebie i jego! Chociaż ja się dziwię, bo nie chciałbym spędzić resztę życia z alternatywną ukochaną, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam jest ta prawdziwa, która ryzykuje własnym życie, ratując wszechświat...- spojrzał na Doktora. Jednak tamten wciąż wpatrywał się w Rose- No i oczywiście zostaje sprawa co się stanie jeżeli ona zginie. Wtedy tamten będzie bardziej samotny niż ty...-

-Skąd wiesz, że jestem samotny?- Władca Czasu spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka.

-Hmmm... pomyślmy- ironizował Peter- Ach już wiem! Bo jakoś nie zauważyłem nikogo oprócz ciebie na tym twoim stateczku.-

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.

-Ona jest inna- stwierdził Doktor- pokocha go. Pomoże mu zaklimatyzować się na Ziemi. Ona go rozumie...-

-To dlatego ją kochasz? Dlatego, że Cię rozumie i...- Peter urwał na chwilkę- nie wymaga od ciebie niczego? Nie widzi w tobie Władcy Czasu, a mężczyznę który skradł jej serce?-

-Uwielbiasz zadawać trudne pytania, co?- Doktor rzucił zajadliwe spojrzenie na chłopaka.

-No jasne!- Peter uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Doktora- Nawet nie wiesz jaką sprawia mi to przyjemność-

Stali jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc jak dwójka coraz bardziej oddala się głąb wielkiej, zatłoczonej ulicy Londynu.

-Czujesz to?- spytał nagle Doktor. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie.- Dochodzi z tamtąd- wskazał na koniec ulicy na której przed momentem zniknęli Doktor i Rose.

-Znowu jakieś kłopoty?- spytał się Peter.

-Przyzwyczaisz się do tego!- Doktor wyciągnął śrubokręt, po czym zaczął nim wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Przywodził na myśl różdżkarza.

-Tak! Tam coś jest!- wykrzyknął Doktor.

-Zaraz przyjdę!- odrzekł Peter, po czym popędził w stronę, teraz już niewidocznej, dwójki. W jego głowie zrodził się pewien pomysł.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Doktor z zainteresowaniem badał swoją „różdżką" najbliższe otocznie. Wyczuwała ona coś dziwnego, jakby nagromadzenie jakieś bardzo potężnej siły, której w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Podążył za wskazaniami swojego śrubokręta. Szedł powoli i dumnie, ale jednocześnie ostrożnie i spokojnie. Wiedział, że to coś może zaatakować w każdej chwili, a przecież na ulicy Londynu było tysiące obywateli. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc dziwni byli ci obywatele- niektórzy obserwowali go z zaciekawieniem, inni śmiało do niego podchodzili i wręczali mu funta, myśląc że to jakieś przedstawienie. W każdym bądź razie to nie było przedstawienie, a Doktor wiedział, ze niebezpieczeństwo może czaić się każdym, absolutnie każdym rogiem. Skręcił w ponurą, ciemną, obdrapaną uliczkę. Na wybrukowanej dróżce walały się różnorakie śmieci, powywracane kosze, w których zadomowiły się koty (na ich widok Doktor lekko się skrzywił), a także części (od teraz już na pewno nie używanych samochodów. Kręciło się na niej kilku obdrapanych typów, którzy na widok łatwego zarobku, jakim było okradzenie Doktora, wyszczerzyli groźnie zęby. Jednak go nie obrabowali. Nie mogli. Bali się świra z różdżką w ręku. Jednak Doktora niewiele to obchodziło. Praktycznie teraz nie obchodziło go nic co było związane ze światem ludzkim. Teraz obchodziło go tylko to co zdawało się dobiegać z dziwnego budynku stojącego przed nim. Dziwnego dlatego, że kształtem przypominał on krzywego i trochę kopniętego walca.

-A więc stąd dobiegasz...- stwierdził Doktor zafascynowanym tonem, jednocześnie wpatrując się w dziwnokształtny budynek. Podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie je uchylił by zajrzeć do środka. Nic nie zobaczył. Było ciemno. Za ciemno. Postanowił tam wejść. Musiał. Tak nakazywała mu jego wrodzona ciekawość. Po chwili zniknął w rozległych ciemnościach.

***

Rose szła główną uliczką w Londynie, zmierzając ku głównemu budynkowi Torchwood. Towarzyszył jej Doktor. Minęli właśnie jakieś ogromne centrum handlowe, kiedy dogonił ich jakiś mężczyzna.

-Przepraszam bardzo- krzyknął. Po chwili stanęła przed nimi postać ubrana w błękitną koszulę i ciemne jeansy. Miała lekką zadyszkę.

-Peter Black- ukłonił się w półskłonie przed nimi tajemniczy osobnik, po czym wyjął jakąś legitymacje i pomachał przed ich twarzami tak szybko, że nawet bystre oko Doktora nie zdążyło zarejestrować co znajdowało się na dokumencie- dziennikarz do spraw... eee... normalnie paranormalnych- obcy wyszczerzył zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu.

-Naprawdę- rzucił Doktor zaciekawionym tonem.

-No jasne złotko!- Peter zachichotał. Tylko on zdawał sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę się dzieje. -Nawiasem mówiąc mam do was parę pytań...-

-A niby czego chciałby się pan od nas dowiedzieć?- zapytała wojowniczo Rose- a nawet jeśli to czy myślisz, że ci na nie odpowiemy?- złapała Doktora za rękę, szczelniej oplatając swoje palce z jego palcami.

-Szczerze mówiąc: tak!- spojrzał on przeszywającym wzrokiem na obydwoje.- Czy w ostatnim czasie nie wyczuliście jakichś dziwnych zmian w powietrzu... jakąś promieniotwórczość?-

-Peter, tak się nazywasz prawda?- zaczął Doktor- a więc, myślę, że nawet jeśli wykryliśmy jakieś tajemnicze zjawisko i powiedzielibyśmy Ci o tym, to czy zrozumiałbyś coś z tego?-

Peter spojrzał na niego jadowitym spojrzeniem.

-Znowu to robisz Doktorze!- wypowiedział bez głębszego zastanowienia. Doktor i Rose rzucili na niego wybałuszone spojrzenie, a wtedy zrozumiał sens swojej ostatniej wypowiedzi- ... nauk ścisłych. Tak ty musisz być doktorem, bo tylko oni mają skłonność do robienia głupich docinek w każdej możliwej sytuacji- zakończył, chociaż w duchu gorąco modlił się aby kupili to kłamstwo. Wiedział, że teraz wszystko zależy od szczęscia.

***

Doktor szedł długim, ciemnym i wąskim korytarzem. Nie nie widział, chociaż jego wzrok był bardzo wyczulony na wszelkie zmiany. Powoli obracał się wokół własnej osi, raz za razem sprawdzając czy niczego nie przeoczył. Każdy na jego miejscu z łatwością mógłby nie dostrzec niezauważalnej, subtelnej różnicy. Każdy, ale nie on. On musiał brać pod uwagę wszystko. W końcu tak go uczono gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Wszystkich Władców Czasu tego uczono- Nieustanna czujność! Miej otwarty umysł! Na wszystko!- przypomniał sobie jednego za Starszych, który nauczał w Akademii. Doktor lubił uczyć się w Akademii. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy jeszcze jako mały chłopiec, student, albo raczej uczeń mieszkał w akademiku- o ile można to było nazwać akademikiem. W każdym bądź razie akademik przy Akademii w całości zbudowany był ze szkła. Pamiętał jak w pierwszego dnia pobytu w nim wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi oglądał przez szklany sufit refleksje promieni dwóch słońc. Natomiast nocą otulał go do snu przeogromny księżyc, który wydawał się być znacznie większy, niż ten ziemski. Księżyc, który zdawał się sennie mrugać do każdego mieszkańca Gallifrey. Wtedy jeszcze przyjaźnił się z Masterem. Najlepsi przyjaciele. A teraz? Śmiertelni wrogowie. Ostatni z rasy Władców Czasu byli wrogami. Do tego stopnia, że Master wolał zginąć na jego rękach. Wolał umrzeć niż być skazanym na jego łaskę.

Przeszedł przez cały wąski korytarz i dotarł do sali zbudowanej na planie okręgu. Była ona ogromna, a jednocześnie niesamowicie pusta. Praktycznie nic w niej nie było, oprócz wysokich kandelabrów, w których znajdowały się świece płonące bladym światłem. Nie sposób nie było dostać nie przyjemnych dreszczy- widok tak przeraźliwie ogarniającej pustki, przed którą nie sposób uciec, każdemu dałby w kość. Za placami Doktora, w nikłym świetle, na ścianie zatańczyło kilka cieni. Może... Tylko może to był refleks, który zabił od świec, a może to było tym niebezpiecznym czymś, czego Doktor szukał. W każdym bądź razie w tej chwili to nie było istotne. Istotne było to, że kulista komnata jednak nie była pusta. Pod przeciwległą ścianą (jeśli tak to można było nazwać) leżała samotnie postać zwinięta w kłębek. Doktor odruchowo ruszył w kierunku nieprzytomnego lecz kiedy wykonał kilka kroków, oba serca natychmiast mu zamaały. Tą postacią była kobieta o soczyście rudych włosach. Tą kobietą była Donna Noble.

***

- A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz, że tutejsza sfera jest napromieniowana?- spytała Rose. W jej głosie można było wyczuć ciekawość.

-Dobry dziennikarz nie zdradza swoich źródeł- odpowiedział beznamiętnie Peter.

-Ale tylko w przypadku jeśli naprawdę jest dziennikarzem- odparł rzeczowo Doktor lekko unosząc brwi, czym wprawił w irytację Petera. Miał już dość tej głupiej i żenującej sytuacji. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się czy brnąć dalej czy może zakończyć szopkę. Postanowił brnąć dalej.

-No dobra. Więc widzieliście, wyczuliście, wchłonęliście czy cholera-wie-co zrobiliście z tym promieniowaniem- spytał głosem pełnym nieokiełznanej wściekłości.

-Właściwie nie. Niezupełnie. Nie do końca.- westchnął Doktor.

-To znaczy?-

-To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że nam przeszkodziłeś w dokładnym zbadaniu tego jakże niemal podniecającego zjawiska- rzuciła Rose z sarkazmem w głosie.

-Czyli pogłoski o promieniowaniu były prawdziwe- Peter odparł zafascynowany, co nie mogło umknąć Doktorowi.

-No jasne. Nic innego mnie nie ekscytuje, tylko jakieś cholerne kosmiczne promieniowanie. Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłem- wycedził, przez zęby, lodowatym tonem Peter.- No, ale na mnie już czas- odwrócił się na pięcie, by odejść.

-Chwila, chwila- zaczęła Rose- Teraz ja mam do ciebie parę pytań-

~O kurwa~ pomyślał z bólem Peter. Był już zmęczony całą sytuacją.

-Słucham?-

-Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Tak szczerze-

~A więc nadszedł czas powiedzenia prawdy?- Peter spytał siebie samego w duchu.

***

Doktor z przerażeniem podbiegł do Donny. W głowie kołotały mu się dwie myśli- „co ona tu robi" oraz „ona nie może sobie przypomnieć". Przykucnął obok niej i ostrożnie zbadał jej puls. Była nieprzytomna, ale wciąż żyła. Wciąż.

Donna delikatnie się poruszyła wydając z siebie cichy jęk.

-Co się stało- otworzyła oczy- Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię?- zmrużyła oczy, by je przyzwyczaić do bladego światła. Gdy nagle zobaczyła pochylającego się nad nią Doktora.

-To ty!- krzyknęła- John Smith!-

-Leż spokojnie- Doktor próbował inteligentnie ją uciszyć- Zaraz Ci pomogę-

-Porwałeś mnie- Donna warknęła do niego oskarżycielsko- Masz mnie natychmiast odwieźć do domu! Zrozumiałeś! I z łaski swojej mógłbyś pomóc mi się podnieść-

-Wcale cię nie porwałem- zaperzył Doktor- i nie kręć się tak to pomogę ci wstać- podał jej rękę. Donna chwyciła ją i podniosła się z czarnej posadzki. Nadal jednak pozostawała nieufna wobec niego.

-Co to za miejsce?!?- spytała władczym tonem- Chyba tu nie mieszkasz, co? Chociaż kto wie, jakim psycholem jesteś!-

-Csiiii! Próbuję się skupić- odrzekł Doktor, najwyraźniej uspokojony faktem, że Donna nic sobie nie przypomniała.

-Jak ja się tu znalazłam? Przecież ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam było to, że mój dziadek krzyknął „kosmici idą"! Taaa jak mnie odstawisz do domu, to powiem mu, żeby przestał oglądać te bzdurne programy o życiu pozaziemskim, bo tylko go ogłupiają-

-Donna jacy kosmici?- spytał z zaciekawieniem Doktor.

-A skąd do cholery mam to wiedzieć?- warknęła wściekle kobieta- Nie jestem jakąś astronautką, żeby pasjonował mnie kosmos! Mam własne życie, które w zupełności mi wystarcza-

-Donna jacy kosmici?- powtórzył ponownie Doktor, tym razem patrząc jej głęboko w oczy-

-Kosmici...- Donna wydukała jak zahipnotyzowana, czym wywołała panikę u Doktora- Co oni Cię tak interesują? Pewnie zaraz wyskoczysz, że jesteś jednym z nich. Bo powiem Ci coś: taki z ciebie kosmita, jak z koziej...-

-Nie, nie jestem kosmitą- przerwał jej kłamstwem Doktor.

-Tak myślałam. Ty jesteś zbyt chuderlawy. Chuderlawy kosmita zalatujący molem książkowym. Nie. Nie ma mowy! Oni są paskudni! Mają paskudne kły i w ogóle nie grzeszą ani inteligencją ani urodą. O! I śmierdzi im z gęby! Phi! Kosmici! Bzdura dla smarkaczy! Przecież każdy idiota wie, że jesteśmy sami we wszechświecie.-

-Zapewne masz rację- Doktor chcąc nie chcąc przytaknął jej.

-Wszyscy naokoło twierdzą, że widzieli zjawiska paranormalne! Kpią sobie, że latające pajęczyny istnieją, a samochody to broń Sonenturów-

-Sontarianów- wypalił Doktor. Donna spojrzała na niego spode łba.

-Znasz ich? A, może to twoi bliscy przyjaciele?-

-Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie- odrzekł nerwowo Doktor.

-Jeszcze raz powtórzysz „nie", a Ci przypieprzę!- odparła wojowniczo rudowłosa, potem kontynuowała przerwaną wypowiedź, jak gdyby Doktor jej nigdy nie przerwał- Chociaż czasami śnią mi się takie głupoty... Niebieska budka policyjna, jakaś blond lalunia, która nagle znika- przecież nie można tak sobie nagle znikać. No i ten facet... Doktor... tak Doktor... Jak dziecko można nazwać Doktorem? To trzeba mieć spieprzone dzieciństwo- Donna skończyła by zrobić sobie przerwę na oddech. Doktorowi z przerażenia jedno z serc podeszło do gardła. Starając się nie pokazywać żadnego objawu paniki odparł:

-To może znajdziemy wyjście, co ty na to?-

Donna spojrzała na niego krótko, po czym nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła.

-Nareszcie ktoś kto myśli!- kobieta zgodziła się z zapałem, jednak po chwili znowu otworzyła usta.

-To jakieś żarty ze światłem, prawda?- powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. Jej oczy były utkwione w jakiś punkt. Doktor z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na rudowłosa kobietę, a kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ona coś podświadomie wskazuje, odwrócił się i rzucił wzrokiem tam gdzie ona. Ku jemu przerażneniu stwierdził, że cienie zaczęły się groźnie przemieszczać w ich stronę. Ale te cienie były dziwne. One były jakby _materialne._

_-_Co za smarkacz bawi się światłem? Jak go dorwę to do końca życia zapamięta Donnę Noble!-

-Donna, trzymaj się z dala od cieni- powiedział bezwiednie Doktor.

-Co ty pleciesz? Nie mów, że tobie też odbija. Bo niby co strasznego ma być w cieniach rzucanych przez jakiegoś niedorozwiniętego idiotę?- spytała z przekąsem kobieta?

-Obawiam się, że chyba nikt nie puszcza tych cieni- odparł z narastającą obawą Doktor.

Donna nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała na niego.

-Nie, nie, NIE! Na pewno ktoś tu musi być i rzucać te...- urwała bo zdała sobie sprawę, że pomieszczenie było naprawdę puste. Panicznie zwróciła spojrzenie na dziwne zjawisko, które pełzło niczym wąż po podłodze. Teraz było ono zaledwie parę metrów od Doktora i choć obydwoje nie znali zamiarów tego czegoś, to wiedzieli jedno- nie są one dobre.

-CO TO JEST DO CHOLERY?-

-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nigdy wcześniej się z tym nie spotkałem!- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą mężczyzna. W żadnym, nawet najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominało to Vastha Nerada, a przecież były to jedyne cienie z jakimi do tej pory miał on styczność. Przeczesał uważnie wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś pomocy, albo jeszcze lepiej odpowiedzi. Teraz jednak zauważył, że pokój wcale nie był kolisty. Po prostu te stwory tak się ustawiły, żeby na to wyglądało. Pokój w rzeczywistości był normalnym prostopadłościanem. Dostrzegł w nim jednak coś, czego wcześniej nie mógł zauważyć. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała znajdowała się dziwna aparatura. Zobaczył jak z jednego sprzętu złowieszczo zwisają łańcuchy, które były przytwierdzone do metalowego fotela (który zadziwiająco przypominał fotela w gabinetach dentystycznych). Doktor mógł się założyć, że to raczej nie był fotel dentystyczny.

-UCIEKAJ!- ryknął do Donny, która była coraz bardziej przerażona zaistniałą sytuacją. Sam też próbował się poruszyć, jednak nie mógł się w jakikolwiek sposób poruszyć, ponieważ stwory oplatały mu nogi. Poczuł cienie, które coraz wyżej i wyżej wchodzą na niego, przenikają przez skórę, aż w końcu pozbawiają go zmysłów.

Donna spojrzała na to wszystko teraz już śmiertelnie wystraszona. Zobaczyła jak na jej oczach umiera człowiek, który był całkowicie bezsilny. Usłyszała dziwny gruby głos.

/... _Dusza_ _Doktora zostanie stracona..../_

-Doktora- wyszeptała jakby to było jakieś magiczne słowo. Jej oczy zapłonęły złotym blaskiem- DOKTOR?!? O BOŻE...- jednak ani teraz ani nigdy potem nie dokończyła tego zdania, bo po chwili cienie rzuciły się też na nią. Z głuchym tąpnięciem wylądowała obok ciała Doktora. Ujrzała jak jego oczy zaszkliły się dziwnym, złowieszczym blaskiem. Potem pochłonęła ją ciemność...


	13. Chapter 13

-Moglibyście przestać za mną łazić?- rzucił wściekle Peter za plecy. Szedł on teraz główną ulicą równoległego Londynu, w kierunku który wskazał mu Doktor. Ten Doktor, którego poznał.

-Nie, dopóki nam prawdy- odpowiedział beztrosko Doktor.

-I myślisz, że cokolwiek Ci powiem?- warknął, chociaż w myślach ciskał już w swoim kierunku przekleństwa, któremu nie jednemu szewcu przysporzyłyby rumieńca na twarzy.

-Prędzej czy później mi powiesz!-

Peter zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

-Ja nie wiem, co ty w nim widzisz- odpowiedział w kierunku Rose – Głupie toto i beztroskie- Rose cicho zachichotała i spojrzała z uwielbieniem na Doktora.

-A tak na poważnie to już dawno powinniście się tego domyśleć- odwrócił się na pięcie kontynuując swój marsz. Wtem, wśród wysokich i ciemnoburych biurowców wypatrzył dziwny, bardzo dziwny budynek w kształcie walce. Był on sporo niższy, niż pozostałe drapacze chmur. Poczuł, że pragnie tam pójść. Wiedział, że tam coś jest. Nie wiedział tylko co. Po chwili poczuł drugie uczucie- jakby ktoś napierał na jego umysł. Wiedział, że ktoś próbuje bezczelnie wedrzeć mu się do głowy i odczytać jego najbardziej poufne, najbardziej skryte myśli.

-Ostrzegam Cię po raz pierwszy i ostatni: ANI. MI. SIĘ. WAŻ. CZYTAĆ. W MOICH. MYŚLACH.... Doktorze- odpowiedział Peter.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na tryumfalne miny Doktora i Rose, które zagościły na ich twarzach. O wiele bardziej pochłonął go ten budynek, albo raczej coś co w nim było... jest... będzie... coś na kształt wielkiej tajemnicy, która zdawała się czekać aby ktoś ją odkrył. Tylko kto?

Ruszył żwawym krokiem zmierzając do swojego celu wytyczonego przez kogoś... nie, przez coś.. przez coś czego nie znał. Doktor i Rose podążyli za nim.

-A więc znasz mnie- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Doktor.

-Na to wygląda- odrzekł Peter, po czym przyspieszył. Teraz już prawie biegł pełen złych przeczuć, chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia skąd one się wzięły- ale nie oczekuj, że zacznę Ci opowiadać historię spotkania z tobą.

Doktor uśmiechnął się bardzo po doktorowatemu.

-Nie zamierzam, ale odpowiedz mi na jedno- urwał na chwilę- Powiedz mi dokąd ty właściwie idziesz?-

To pytanie wytrąciło chłopaka ze skupienia na swoim celu.

-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?- była to czysta prawda i Peter to wiedział. Pytanie tylko czy Doktor i Rose wzięli to na poważnie.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak wam to wytłumaczyć-

-Najprościej jak tylko można- wtrąciła się Rose, obdarzając Doktora i Petera promiennym uśmiechem.

-Ech- westchnął chłopak – Powiedzmy, że coś każe mi tam pójść- wskazał na walcowaty budynek-

-Aaa, ciekawość!- rozmarzył się Doktor. Lubił on ludzi, którymi kierowała ciekawość. W końcu ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do wiedzy (a nie do piekła jak twierdzi większość fanatyków religijnych).

-Nie. Nieprawda. Niezupełnie – Peter pokiwał głową w geście zaprzeczenia- To nie tyle ciekawość, co raczej coś co każe Ci tam wejść, coś co kusi jak szatan, ale nie wiem czy czymś dobrym czy złym. Wiem, że muszę tam wejść bo inaczej... bo inaczej...- wzruszył ramionami.

Nie znał sensownego dokończenia tego stwierdzenia. Postanowił kontynuować swój marsz. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, zgrabnie przeskakując niewielką kałużę. Teraz od celu dzieliło go raptem parę metrów. Z ogromnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że Doktor i Rose podążali za nim w milczeniu. Doktor spostrzegł zdumioną minę chłopaka.

-No co? W końcu jesteś moim towarzyszem, prawda?- odparł Władca Czasu – Musiałem zauważyć w tobie coś, co skłoniło mnie do zaproszenia na pokład TARDIS- zakończył z uśmiechechem Doktor.

Peter chciał mu właśnie odrzec, że sam z siebie wepchnął się na pokład TARDIS, jednak tego nie zrobił. Za bardzo był przejęty faktem, iż Doktor (nawet ten bardziej ludzki) nazwał go swoim towarzyszem. Do tej pory był raczej typem wilka-samotnika. Nawet w sierocińcu, w którym wychowywał się przez większość swojego życia, nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. W końcu to może lubić mola książkowego zawsze sterczącego z nosem w książce. Teraz jednak poczuł dziwne zadowolenie, kiedy Doktor nazwał go swoim towarzyszem. Mrugnął przyjaźnie do dwójki stojącej wprost na przeciw niemu.

-A więc chodźmy!- odrzekł z usmiechem. Zobaczył jak Doktor Rose też się uśmiechają. Razem skierowali się w stronę teraz już ich wspólnego celu. Byli już na uliczce, na której dosłownie parę chwili temu był Doktor. Peter już był o kilka kroków od drzwi... Już sięgał klamki od drzwi. Widział ciemność panującą w środku.

-Czas rozwiązać twoją tajemnicę, skarbie – rzekł w sobie myślach. Chwilę potem cała trójka była już w środku.

***

Donna obudziła na czymś co z grubsza miało przypominać fotel- jednak nie przypominało. Wydawało się bardziej na nieudane dzieło jakiegoś szalonego twórcy mebli. Czuła na swoich przegubach metalowe zaciski- zapewne kajdanki. Na filmach, które oglądała wspólnie ze swoim dziadkiem często widziała jak psychopatyczni mordercy przykuwali swoje ofiary do najrozmaitszych urządzeń. Wyszydzała wtedy te wszystkie naiwne i głupiutkie dziewczyny, kpiąc z nich jak popadło. Teraz sama jednak znajdowała się w położeniu „głupiej i naiwnej bohaterki horrorów", jednakże nie miała zielonego pojęcia kto jest jej oprawcą. Z zamkniętymi oczami- wiedziała, że w ten sposób nie zdradzi tego, że jest nieprzytomna- próbowała się dowiedzieć tego gdzie jest. Usłyszała w tle kroki. Męskie kroki. Można to było poznać po ciężarze i nacisku z jakim mężczyzna je stawiał. Nagle poczuła tak silny ból głowy, że omal gałki oczne nie wypadły jej z oczodołów. Straciła dech w piersiach. Siłą woli starała się nie stracić przytomności. Mimo, iż zaciskała zęby to jednak nie udało się jej powstrzymać jęku, który wydała z bólu. Wiedziała, że to koniec... Że jej umysł spłonie...

Gdzieś w tle rozbłysły jej dziwne wizje. Poczuła , że wie więcej niż się jej wydawało, nieznane fakty nagle wydały jej się oczywiste, że ażniesamowite. Nie mogąc dłużej udawać otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą jakiegoś, który krzątał się wokół aparatury rozmieszczonej wokół

krzesła oprawczego. Miał on ciemne włosy, beżowy płaszcz oraz trampki.

-Doktor?- wyszeptała Donna kompletnie zaskoczona- co się dzieje... O MÓJ BOŻE- wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem, kiedy Doktor w pełni się do niej odwrócił ukazując swoje straszliwe oblicze- tam gdzie powinny być oczy znajdowały się tylko dwie, wielkie jasnozielone plamy. Na jego twarzy malował się nienawistny uśmiech. Nie było w nim nic z przyjaznego i inteligentnego Władcy Czasu- czyli takiego Doktora jakim go zapamiętała. To w ogóle nie był Doktor, nie ten, którego znała.

-Witaj Donno Noble- odrzekł zimnym głosem Doktor, patrząc swoimi bezlitosnymi oczami prosto w jej oczy.

-CO ZROBIŁEŚ Z DOKTOREM???- ryknęła Donna na cały głos.

-Doktorem?- odpowiedział obcy kpiącym głosem- Doktora już nie ma, podobnie jak zaraz nie będzie Ciebie, albo raczej cząstki Doktora która w tobie jest, a która jest tak cenna dla mnie- Doktor groźnie wyszczerzył swoje zęby.

-Nigdy jej nie dostaniesz!-

-Obawiam się droga DonnoDoktor, że ona JUŻ jest moja- Doktor zarechotał tak złośliwie, że aż Donnie zjeżyły się włosy na karku.

Mężczyzna obszedł powoli fotel z którym Donna zaciekle się szarpała.

-WYPUŚĆ DOKTORA! ON NIC CI NIE ZROBIŁ!-

-Przykro mi DonnoDoktor, ale zrobił- odpowiedział obcy- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę jak umysł Doktora jest cenny?- ponownie złowrogo się uśmiechnął. Przez umysł Donny przebiegła myśl, że jak to możliwe, iż na tej zwykle pogodnej, łagodnej i uśmiechniętej twarzy mogło malować się tyle nienawiści i okrucieństwa- Ale ty to przecież wiesz Donno. Wiesz dlaczego Doktor jest dla mnie tak cenny?-

-Bo Doktor jest ostatnim z Władcą Czasu- odpowiedziała Donna przez zaciśnięte zęby- tylko Doktor ma całą wiedzę Władców Czasu-

-Doskonale! Doktor i ty DonnoDoktorze- obcy zaśmiał się cicho- Ale już niedługo. Jeszcze trochę i uwolnię Cię od tego ciężaru. Od ciężaru życia Doktora-

-Ani mi się waż zielonku!- wychrypiała kobieta patrząc w zielone oczy Doktora.

-Oczywiście, że się ważę... Wiesz co to jest?- Doktor wskazał na jakieś urządzenie.

Donna uważnie przyjrzała się urządzeniu, po chwili poczuła jak odpowiedź sama do niej napływa.

-Standardowy przekaźnik fal c'967-

-Brawo! Doskonała odpowiedź- powiedział chwytając urządzenie i podchodząc do Donny.

Płynnymi ruchami zaczął podłączać macki urządzenia do obydwu skroni kobiety.

-Przestań!- krzyczała Donna- Po prostu przestań!-

Jednak jej oprawca był nie ugięty. Gdy już skończył przypinać Donnę, swoją uwagę skoncentrował na panelu kontrolnym. Wcisnął kilka przycisków. Po chwili maszyna zaczęła pracować, przybierając kolor zielony i wydając z siebie okropne buczenie.

-PRZESTAŃ! SŁYSZYSZ PRZESTAŃ!- Donna rozpaczliwie szamotała się w swojej fotelowej pułapce zaciekle walcząc o ostatnie sekundy życia. Po chwili jednak poddała się ciemności która ją ogarnęła.

-A więc żegnaj Donno Noble. Witaj Wszechwielka Wiedzo Doktora!- Doktor zaśmiał się okrutnie, na myśl, iż zaraz zdobędzie swój ponad wszystko upragniony skarb. Teraz już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Prawie wszystko...


	14. Chapter 14

**Od autora:**

**Nie usprawiedliwiam się, bo nie istnieje siła, która zdolna by była, mnie usprawiedliwić.**

**Mam nadzieję, że chociaż się spodoba tekst.**

**Życzą smacznego.**

**Upiornawy**

R.14

Rose weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia, który znajdował się na końcu labiryntu dziwnych i pokręconych korytarzy. Cieszyła się, że nie muszą już błądzić po omacku, po tym nienaturalnym i ponurym budynku. Rozejrzała się uważnie się uważnie dookoła siebie, by dostrzec cokolwiek... jakąś, chociażby, najmniejszą cząstkę życia, albo przedmiot, który posłużył by się, za punkt zaczepienia w orientacji. Nic jednak nie zobaczyła – nawet wtedy kiedy jej wzrok częściowo przyzwyczaił się do mroku. Po chwili jednak, wokół niej rozbłysły bladoniebieskie światła, które skutecznie ją oślepiały. Instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń Doktora, który stał obok niej, mrużąc oczy, aby szybciej przyzwyczaiły się do blasku.

Co to niby jest? - Rose usłyszała zdziwiony głos Petera. Zaintrygowana tym tonem, spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie, kątem oka, dostrzegła ruch.

Witajcie moi drodzy – dziewczyna ujrzała Doktora, tego drugiego Doktora, co ją, ponad rok temu, opuścił. Jednak widok wywołał u niej ogromne przerażenie. Rose po raz pierwszy bała się Doktora.

Doktorze... – szepnęła pełna obaw. Jeszcze bardziej wzmocniła uścisk dłoni Doktora. Jej Doktora.

Tak, moja droga Rosie? Czy coś się stało – obcy Doktor zaczął przybliżać się w kierunku nowo przybyłych.

A to kto? – Peter nagle się odezwał, wskazując na nieprzytomną kobietę, przywiązaną do naprawdę dziwnego fotela.

Donna! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Doktor i Rose. Doktor był przerażony faktem, iż kobieta, której (jak dobrze wiedział) pamięć została poddana wyczyszczeniu znajduję się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Donna? – spytał zdziwionym głosem Peter. – Ta Donna, której Doktor wymazał pamięć? –

Rose spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na drugiego Doktora:

Jak to „której wymazał pamięć"? Myślałam, że Donna cały czas z nim podróżowała.

CISZA! – warknął opętany Doktor. Obszedł on fotel Donny, dotykając jej czoło swoją zimną dłonią.

Zostaw ją – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby drugi Doktor, zamykając swoją jedyną wolną rękę w pięść.

Kim ty właściwie jesteś? – spytał Peter ostrożnie robiąc krok do przodu, by znaleźć się bliżej tajemniczego osobnika.

To jest ważne młody Peterze Blacku – mężczyzna odrzekł spokojnie, choć jego głos był pełen czegoś, co śmiało mogłoby przypominać podniecenie. - Ważne kim oni są – na te słowa wskazał palcem najpierw na Doktora, potem na Donnę – i do czego mogą mi się przysłużyć.–

Co to znaczy? – odezwał się Doktor. – Do czego jestem ci niby potrzebny? – nie ukrywał swojej ciekawości. Był zaskoczony faktem, że jest niezbędny do jakiegoś zwariowanego planu... _Doktora_

Nie ty. Raczej twój doktorowski umysł –

Mój umysł??? – zaskoczenie Doktora zmieniło się w zaszokowanie. Po kiego diabła był potrzebny komuś jego umysł szczególnie teraz rozpoczął nowe życie jako człowiek _(jakże fascynujące może być życie człowieka!)_. Jako John Noble. Teraz, kiedy był szczęśliwy z kimś, komu oddał swoje jedyne serce: - Po co ci on niby?

A jak myślisz? Jak myślisz, czemu niektóre gatunki są w stanie _zabić, _posiąść umysł Pana Czasu.

Doktor nic nie odpowiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę czemu. W końcu to Panowie Czasu byli uważani za najstarszą rasę we wszechświecie. To oni, nikt inny, dysponowali całą mądrością dotyczącą świata, jego stworzenia oraz końca. Niedziwne więc, że wielu _zabiłoby_ za taką wiedzę.

Twarz Doktora pociemniała, jego oczy zapłonęły: - Nie.

Co nie? – drugi-opętany-Doktor urwał wątek. Nie spodziewał się, że jeden człowiek jest mu się w stanie sprzeciwić.

Nie – tym razem w głosie człowieczego Doktora słychać było wściekłość – nie oddam ci mojego umysłu.

Obawiam się Doktorze, że chyba nie masz wyboru – twarz mężczyzny była pusta jakby nigdy nie należała do swojego dawnego właściciela, mężczyzny, który tak bardzo cenił ludzkie uczucia.

Zawsze jest jakiś wybór – tym razem to Rose wtrąciła się do rozmowy. Spojrzała na Doktora z nadzieją, wiarą. Wiedziała, że dopóki on tu jest, absolutnie nic im nie grozi.

ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! – mężczyzna wrzasnął dziko. Jak to możliwe, że banda głupich, ludzkich małp mu się sprzeciwia? Musi pokazać gdzie jest ich miejsce, że niedługo zginą. Czując krew, która nienaturalnie szybko pulsowała ze złości, podszedł do kilku narzędzi, stojących za fotelowym-narzędziem-tortur-Donny.

Tak chcesz grać Doktorze? – na jego pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Uśmiech jaki Rose nigdy nie widziała na _tej _twarzy. Uśmiech, który jej się nie spodobał i nigdy nie spodoba. Uważnie przyjrzała się twarzy swojego Doktora. Czy on też się tak uśmiechał? Nie wiedziała, ale skoro tamten Doktor potrafił właśnie tak się uśmiechać, to jej zapewne też.

Nie.

Jej Doktor jest inny.

Jest czarującym mężczyzną. Człowieczym Panem Czasu. Byłym podróżnikiem. Był człowiekiem, z którym wiązała swoje plany. Małżeństwo; dzieci; wspólne, długie życie.

Tak, jej Doktor był inny. I z całą pewnością się tak nie uśmiechał. Tak przerażająco. Widziała na jego twarzy skupienie, takie jakie zazwyczaj malowało się podczas ich przygód w czasie i przestrzeni. Wiedziała też jedną, ale za to bardzo ważną rzecz. Jej Doktor ich uratuje. Po raz kolejny uda mu się wyrwać wszystkich ze szponów śmierci.

W takim razie wybieraj: albo życie twojej przyjaciółki Donny, albo twój umysł. Twoje życie.


End file.
